


Cinderella

by FactionZero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Cinderella AU, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bond, Rough Sex, angsty sex, it's me it's gonna have a happy ending!, making stuff up, messed around ALOT with the time and age and I'm sorry, political espionage in a way, two-dick Zora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: When political talks with the Zora hit a wall, Link must find a way to win their favour. Why not go to the Prince's party as a way of making friends?Ah but only Zora can enter the kingdom.'You shall go to the ball.' says a mischievous Imp.





	1. Bippity-bobbity-boop

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. My tumblr is Mylovelyweddingdev and I'll be side posting to there as well! Thank ylou for the overhwelming support on the original post!!! <3

Zelda held her head high as she walked along the corridor, keeping her expression neutral but inside she was seething.

Old laws be damned, if her people were in need of water the Zora should be kind enough to help. So much for the stories of the water dwellers compassion and generosity.

Link hummed at her side. He’d watched the abysmal court proceedings and for once thankful he couldn’t speak. Politics was the one type of battle he didn’t want to face.

Zelda turned to her adopted brother and grimaced.

‘It’s just not fair! If the water crisis carries on, then Hyrule could lose the winter harvest and that could lead to people actually dying!’

Poor Zelda, she had only been queen for a year if that and this would be her first big crisis she’d have to face. Link took her hand in his and gave her a determined nod. He’d be there for her and he wanted her to know that.

She lightened up then, a small smile gracing her face as they walked towards their adjoining quarters. As her royal knight, he didn’t sleep very far away from her. The building they were set up in was once a farmhouse but had been converted into a mini fortress for the talks with the Zora royal family.

Set just on the borders of the Zora domain, close enough that Link could see the spirally towers that marked the entrance. Only Zora could enter the domain and so the Hylian court was forced to set up camp just outside its borders.

‘The King is stubborn, but if we could get closer to the siblings, they’re around our age. I’m sure we could convince them to help. I know from the Gerudo that Mipha is old enough to enact her own will in certain cases’ Zelda hummed, trying to come up with a plan.

Link nodded. The royal siblings were both beautiful Zora, the same red patterning but an air of grace about them that even Zelda couldn’t match yet. The elder sister Mipha had been present at the first meeting and had been very kind throughout.

Then this second meeting the king had been accompanied by his youngest. Prince Sidon. Handsome, smart and equally as kind as his sister. Link had had trouble focusing on the court proceedings when Sidon flashed that smile of his.

Link came to a stop when he realised Zelda was no longer walking with him. He turned to see her staring out the window towards the entrance.

‘It’s the Prince’s birthday soon. I’m sure whatever event the kingdom is going to throw would be a perfect chance to gain knowledge.’ She said, thoughtfully.

And then she groaned loudly as she flopped on the window sill.

‘But its hopeless without a miracle.’ She lamented. Finally following Link and turning in for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Link laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and sighing. It was obvious from the gossip their guard managed to gather that Prince Sidon was having a ball thrown for his birthday, apparently 101 was a big year for Zora.

Zelda had written that down in her leather book of ‘things I should know about Zora’ it was her lifeline and Link wished he could help.

Morning rays of sunlight were the first thing to stir Link from his rest, the second was Zelda barging into is room, small blue book in hand and a determined expression on her face.

‘I think I might be on to something.’ She said. Her quill in one hand as a handmaiden came in with a tray of food. Steamed fish and vegetables.

The handmaiden graciously looked away as Link tried to throw on his tunic. Honestly his sister had no mind sometimes.

‘A scout chatted with some Zora yesterday. Apparently, the people are in desperate need of cloth that doesn’t leak dye. That’s why it’s normally white or blue clothing they wear.’ She explained. Link nodded along as he started eating.

The princess sat on the other end of the bed, legs crossed and her brows furrowed as she opened the book in her lap. Her quill was almost chewed through.

‘Of course Hylian sheep wool doesn’t leak dye no matter what colour. And bringing a few flocks to this area would be child’s play.’ She was writing down what Link assumed to be trade agreements.

‘The knowledge the Zora have on water irrigation is vital. We can’t mess this up.’ She said seriously. Link grunted in agreement.

He caught her eyes and pointed to the clock.

‘An hour or so I should think.’ She replied, knowing he was asking about the next court arrival.

‘We’re lucky they’re giving us the time of day, let alone a week of talking. The Zora, next to the Gerudo are one of the more secretive races.’

At the mention of Zelda’s favourite race to visit Link chuckled and swayed his middle, arms stretched to the ceiling in a  mockery of Gerudo dancing.

She snorted at him and swiped at his chest with her fist.

‘Stooop!! You learnt that dance too. I just needed extra coaching!’ she cried, trying to keep her un-princessly snorting hidden under a hand.

 _‘You looked like a fish out of water’_ he signed to her, earning another hit to his chest. Link laughed and let up his teasing. For now.

‘Well I’d best get ready to welcome our esteemed guests. Link, while I’m in there I want you to try and spy on his guards, maybe try and get chummy with them.’ She said.

Link raised an eyebrow and pointed at his throat.

‘I don’t know, play swords with them. Relate to them on a manly, knightly level. No words necessary between true men.’ She said, thumping her fist to her chest.

Link gave her a look and she deflated.

‘Please Link. For me?’

And she’d won. Link sighed and welcomed the hug she gave him.

‘Thanks Link. I’ll see you later.’ She rushed off to get ready leaving Link to finish his food and wonder how to go about making friends.

Surprisingly Zelda had been right. When Link had gone to watch the royal guards, he spotted them trying to hit a scarecrow with their spears.

They’d tensed up when they saw him, until he pointed to a spear and then himself. The Zora watched in awe as he pierced the scarecrow in the chest on his first try.

‘Excellent. That spears nearly twice your length too.’ the older looking one cheered, his skin was a black and white with large pink scars over his head crest, a veteran obviously.

The other was a smaller tanned coloured one with a big smile and a loose understanding of what ‘ _proper form_ ’ was.

‘What do Hylian’s usually use?’ he asked and Link brought out his master sword. The pair awed over the glistening sword and Link smiled a little smugly at their reactions.

Sometimes the sword had its uses outside of combat too.

The three of them sparred and tested each other’s skills, each trying to out-do the other. Link was starting to enjoy himself until the two guards straightened up quickly.

‘PRINCE SIDON! SIR.’ They saluted loudly. Link straightened up and turned to see the prince himself standing there. A large smile on his face.

‘Relax. I escaped for a little while and was wondering what all the noise was out here. Hope you’re not bullying the Hylian?’ he asked with a wink at Link.

‘No sir. In fact, he’s been keeping up with us all day. Not to mention he’s an excellent swordsman.’ The Black and white Zora praised, a friendly pat on Link’s shoulder almost pushed him to the ground but he saw the friendliness in it.

‘Well if Zaruk thinks that it must be true.’ Sidon laughed.

Link smiled and pointed to the farm house and then made a circlet motion.

‘Hmm the Princess? Oh of course you must be her royal knight Link.’ Sidon said.

Link nodded and pointed back to the farmhouse and traced a smile on his face.

‘Well I can’t say for certain. I and my sister are not at liberty to make decisions, little one. It’ll be up to my father whether or not we give aid.’ He said solemnly. It was a political answer and Link hated those.

He sighed in resignation and nodded.

‘So, you’re a swordsman? I much prefer the trident myself.’ Sidon said and the younger one presented a large trident to the prince almost instantly.

‘You should spar with him, my lord! He really is a unique opportunity.’ He gushed and Sidon wavered.

I’m not sure that would be appropriate given the circumstances-’

Zaruk hummed deep in his throat.

‘If I may your majesty. Link is a royal knight. Their skills are almost legendary and you can only learn so much from fighting your own kind. I think Talian’s right.  A spar would be a great learning opportunity for you.’

Prince Sidon turned to Link a small hopeful smile on his face.

‘Well I suppose so. If that’s all right with you of course Knight Link.’ He asked and Link nodded vigorously.

He stepped back into the clearing as the guards gave them space.

‘Very well. Zaruk you referee. First to hmm first to what?’ Sidon asked aloud. He couldn’t in good conscious cut the Hylian as he would a serious match nor incapacitate him.

Link made the choice and raised a hand to the sky and brought it down flat to the ground.

‘First to the ground? Ha! I like this kid.’ Zaruk bellowed, elbowing Talian who watched excitedly.

Prince Sidon straightened up. He was beginning to like this kid too. a fire was in those bright blue eyes and the way his blond hair blew slightly in the breeze was captivating.

‘BEGIN!’ Zaruk shouted and suddenly Link was running along his side. Sidon steadied his feet. Trident pointed down as he turned to keep facing Link.

He suddenly twisted around and brought his sword up to clash against the trident, Sidon feeling the force of the blow vibrate through the metal shaft. He pushed down and twisted the spear end to catch the sword but Link had already jumped back three steps.

How did he move so fast?

Link was running at him again but Sidon was ready, spear raised up slightly higher. He managed to predict where Link would turn by an inch and twisted around. Bringing the spear shaft down to try and sweep the Hylian off his feet.

Link toppled over but kept rolling until he was back on his feet in an impressive move that Sidon doubted he could copy.

Link stood back up and steadied his sword. The metal glistened with the midday sun and smirked at Sidon.

The prince looked back dumbly for a second. Not used to being treated this way. his heart gave a little flip as he smirked back. The adrenaline from having a challenging fight was starting to course through him.

The same went for Link. Prince Sidon wasn’t someone to under estimate and Link threw himself into the challenge.

They parried each other with smooth motions, almost gliding around each other until Sidon messed up a strike and managed to strike his trident into the soft farm ground.

Link used the spade as leverage and jumped kick the Zora in the chest, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. His head-tail wagged a little as he tried to stand back up only to find the Hylian on his chest, sword pointed to him.

‘The winner is. Hyrule’s champion Link!’ Zaruk called after Sidon gave a defeated huff.

At this range Sidon could clearly see Link’s eyes. Such a deep blue and wasn’t Hylian hair fascinating in the way it moved.

The crash of the large oaken door shocked Sidon and Link out of their shared gaze.

‘Your highness Zelda. I must insist that we postpone any and all meetings until you have learned to hold your tongue!’ the king Dorephan almost shouted as he marched away.

Link went white as the king spotted him, standing on his son’s chest with his sword in hand.

He merely glared at Link until Sidon patted him to jump off his chest. He patted himself down as he stood up.

‘father I can explain. We were merely-'

‘Not now son. We're leaving.’ He walked past and Sidon followed with a sad smile to Link.

‘Too young to be queen.’ Was muttered under the Kings breath as the group of Zora left the field.

Link's cheeks burned at the slight and he turned to find Zelda. The farmhouse was deathly silent as walked through.

He found Zelda crying at the court table. The large Zora built chairs had been scattered around and the largest at the head had completely been flipped over.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped at the contact, looking up at him with wet eyes and her ears were drooping low.

‘Oh Link. I messed up.’ She cried. He hugged her tightly as her handmaiden started to tidy up with a solemn expression.

‘I should never have thought I could do this.’ She sobbed. Link's heart constricted tightly and he hugged Zelda tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

When Zelda had calmed down she finally told Link what had happened.

‘I just snapped! He’s so stubborn even when I offered the sheep and even political aid with the Gerudo. He just took it as an insult ‘we dont need Gerudo favors’ like it was beneath him.’ She seethed.

Zelda was distraught as she paced her room. Link watched her sadly. She was a far cry from the confident young woman he’d seen this morning.

‘I have to do something.’ She said. Staring out the windows. Link stood up a hand waving between him and zelda.

She smiled at him.

‘Okay. _We_ need to do something. I heard you and the prince were getting along?’ she teased.

Link made a circle around his face then clasped both hands against his chest and swooned. The prince was beautiful and Link wouldn’t deny he hoped to see him again.

Zelda laughed loudly. Link had a type and prince Sidon was exactly what the champion of Hyrule desired.

Her mood soured quickly.

‘I'm sorry Link. I don’t think we're going to see him again.’ She turned on her heels and left. Stifling a sob.

Link watched her go. He'd let her have some space. On her table was the blue bound book. He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

There was a childish doodle of what he assumed to be prince Sidon with a doodle of Link making heart eyes at him.

It was crude and exactly like Zelda when she didn’t need to be a queen.

He sighed loudly. He wished he could help her. She’d done so much for him when his father died.

She was one of the few people who could understand him without using sign language (which he was still learning from the Gerudo books they had been gifted)

Link had probably done more damage fighting with the prince but he couldn’t see Sidon as being unreasonable. He had seemed almost apologetic when he’d left. If he could get closer to him maybe he could convince his father.

Link took the blue book and went to his own room that night. Even after spending their childhood together Link wasn’t good at comforting Zelda when things went bad.

Even after four hours he still couldn’t sleep. The blue, mostly empty book at his side as he tried to think of a plan. The moon casted a cold light into the room. The sky clear and the distant sounds of herd animals calling each other to rest.

He got up. A walk around the fields should tire him out a little and the fresh air might help him think. He stumbled around as he got dressed, aided by the moonlight until he was tying his boots and sneaking out of the farmhouse. The guards on duty didn’t notice him pass as he escaped.

He’d spent a lot of time sneaking in and out of the castle with Zelda, getting away for their titles and playing with the local children when they could.

The grass was damp under his feet and squelched as he walked. He saw the large beasts he had been hearing earlier. Some standing to watch him with red eyes while others were hunkered down.

He wasn’t getting any luck out here, trying to think of a plan. If only he had a way of finding out what the Zora needed or even just a connection that could bring their species together. More than anything he wished he had a way of helping his best friend.

Suddenly the wind picked up and bellowed around him. The beasts ran scared as clouds gathered over head. The moons rays cut in half until only a soft glow made out Link’s surroundings.

The way the wind circled around him didn’t seem natural until an eye looked straight at him from the darkness. Red and yellow blinked at him before starting to laugh under her breath.

‘My, you haven’t changed a bit Link.’ She said happily, now he could make out her small body, grey with swirling black and the large stone head dress she wore. The orange hair flowing behind her.

Link gasped as she floated towards him. A devilish smirk on her face.

‘It’s been what? A thousand years maybe more?’ she asked and Link just looked dumbfounded. He’d never seen a being like this before and he certainly didn’t know someone for that long!

He quickly tried to sign to her.

_‘I’m sorry. I don’t know you.’_

Her eyebrow raised at him as she floated onto her back.

‘Ah I see. Well I definitely know you. Maybe not _this_ you but a you.’ She mused before straightening up ‘well anyway let’s just say you and I go way back. And I’m here to help.’ She said with a smile, a fang showing.

Link very much doubted she could help.

‘Oh don’t give me that look. Here I brought you a gift!’ she said. Her hand glowed and suddenly she was holding a strange looking mask.

‘Prince Sidon is having a ball for his birthday. Since it’s a big deal when you turn 101, the ball is going to be held over three nights. Something about how long it took him to hatch or something icky like that.’ She said, making a face.

Link raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to write that down later.

‘Such a great opportunity to learn political knowledge shouldn’t go to waste.’ She mused ‘buuuuuut only Zora can enter the domain, let alone the prince’s birthday party.’

Link looked at her quizzically and her smirk grew.

‘But if you were a Zora.’ She said, holding the mask out to him, he took it cautiously. On closer inspection it was an oddly shaped Zora mask. It didn’t look anything like Sidon or the guards but it was a close enough resemblance to pass.

‘Well if you looked like one you could walk right in and speak to the people themselves. Learn what they need and what they like. It’s a brilliant plan. Brilliant!’ she cheered.

Link held the mask lightly, a strange sense of familiarity washing over him. He didn’t know what this was and while the mask gave him a sense of dread he knew in his heart that it was safe. That he was meant to have it. Strange.

‘It took a lot of magic to bring that into this realm. So unfortunately, there’s a catch. Because Twili magic brought it into existence it can only be worn during the night. It’ll work fine in artificial light but at the first rays of sunlight, the spell will be broken. And you’ll be a normal albeit cute Hylian again.’ She explained.

It was insane, Link thought. This kind of magic was far more powerful than any Hyrule had ever seen. But here was this being, presenting him and giving him instructions on a mask that would… change him into a Zora.

 _‘Who are you?’_ he signed to her. Which was a little difficult holding the mask but she understood.

‘Midna. Someone you helped long ago. I’m here to repay the favour.’ She said. Her voice full of gratitude and a softness as she looked at him.

She twirled around and the wind and clouds receded.

‘The Ball is tomorrow night. I expect to see you ready to go at dusk, champion!’ she cheered before disappearing. In a cloud of darkness.

Link stood there for a few minutes, holding the mask in both hands. The night was cold and he needed to see Zelda.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Mmh, Link?’ Zelda groggily got up. The insistent shaking of her shoulders didn’t stop until she had clearly opened her eyes with a yawn.

‘Link, what’s going on?’ she asked, suddenly worried. Link was freezing to the touch and shook his head.

 _I found something’_ he didn’t know how to explain Midna so he opted to just skirt around that issue until it became a problem.

He held out the mask for Zelda to see.

‘I can sense really strange magic from this. Where did you get it?’ she asked, curious and a little apprehensive about the pale blue mask.

He looked out and saw the moon lowering in the sky.

He made grabby motions with his hands until Zelda gave back the mask. He took a deep breath.

‘Wait, what are you-‘

It slid into place easily, like it was made to fit him and suddenly his body tingled and felt oddly wet. Like a sea breeze was washing over every part of him. It didn’t hurt but he could feel his body changing.

Zelda had stifled a scream as her friend transformed in cool light into an almost ethereal looking Zora.

Link brought his hands in front of him. Two pale blue and clawed hands were there in place of his old ones and two long, wispy fins were attached to his wrists. They shimmered into a tranquil green at the edges.

They flicked as he wanted them too and so did the fins at the back of his legs. He tried to look over himself from his place on the bed before looking at Zelda.

‘Incredible. I’ve seen drawings of Zora like you but from what I could gather they’re almost an extinct sub-species.’ She awed. Finally, she grabbed one of the long fins at the side of his head and pulled lightly, making Link grimace and flinch back.

The larger one at the back almost reached his lower back and from what he could see in the mirror. His eyes were almost completely black.

He looked nothing like Sidon but he still thought this form was quite beautiful in its own way. he looked at Zelda with a smile and pointed in the domains direction.

She caught on quick and her ears perked up.

‘I see! You could go to the ball. It’ll be excellent.’ Zelda said and Link nodded ‘you should practise walking. This is a new body after all.’ She said, pushing him off the bed to stand on his own.

She was right (as usual) the body was strange and bigger. He was higher off the floor but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was still shorter than most Zora.

He awkwardly walked around Zelda’s room, practising to dance for when he went to the ball met with him tripping over his own feet a few times.

He managed to remember the formal dance in time for the sun to rise. As soon as it hit his body the mask released a hiss f steam and Link was Hylian again.

He held the mask with a smile as Zelda clasped her hands together.

‘This, this is a real chance.’ She hushed.

He slept in her bed as she busied herself with writing a formal apology to king Dorephan. Both were more than hopeful for the coming night.


	2. Crash the pearly gates

It wasn’t a surprise that everyone was in shock at the Queen’s light-hearted and confident demeanour the next day.

Link on the other hand was beginning to feel anxious. He held the mask in hand as Zelda went over some of the key features of her book.

‘Zora bow with one hand over their chest to royalty and curtsy to anyone below ranking or in the military.’ She read outloud. Putting Link through his paces as he tried to bow like a Zora.

‘Mipha is the crown princess and as such is of higher ranking than prince Sidon, so when you come in contact address Mipha first.’ She said, waiting for Link to nod his understanding.

‘ _How do I even get close?’_ he asked. The mask would get him into the domain but that was it.

Zelda hummed thoughtfully.

‘Well your look will give you an edge. There’s a good chance that this party is also a chance to find eligible candidates for the prince to marry. Try and be pretty.’ She said with a smirk.

Link blanched at her. He was a knight. The prettiest he had ever been was in Gerudo village dressed as a girl.

_‘Did you bring your Gerudo clothes?’_ he asked. Zelda blushed lightly.

‘O-only in case the Zora wanted proof of how close we are.’ She explained, going over to a chest and unlocking it.

‘Why?’ she asked. Link picked through until he found the light blue veil. The pants and top wouldn’t fit him but the veil should be able to cover his face.

‘ _Pretty’_ he signed, placing the veil over the mask.

‘Good idea. I’ll let you borrow my perfume. The one that smells like pacifist daisy’s.’ She said happily. Link nodded after her, that was his favourite and the more dressed up he was the more likely he was to fit in.

A knock at the door and Zelda quickly closed the chest and Link held the mask behind him.

‘Enter.’ She said. A page boy walked in with a bow.

‘The Zora prince himself accepted the letter and gave me a message to give to you.’ He said. Zelda and Link held their breaths.

‘He said ‘don’t give up’ and that he and his sister will be taking over the meetings until their father has uh in his words ‘cooled his stubborn head.’ He said with an amused smile.

The pair sighed in relief.

‘That is excellent news. Thank you.’ She beamed at the page boy who blushed slightly.

‘My queen, Knight Link.’ He said before excusing himself.

_‘He’s nice. Has a crush on you.’_ Link smirked at Zelda’s tutting.

‘He’s from one of the villages close to us. We needed someone who knows the area but he’s turned out to be very capable. I’m going to offer him an apprenticeship with the beast tamers.’ She said. Link nodded. Those guys could always use the help.

He put the mask on his lap and stared at it.

Midna said she had used dark magic to summon it. From a young age the pair had been warned about the type of magic that comes from the dark. He had fought against wizards and witches who had tried to use it against him in the past but they had never been able to do something like this.

Plus, Midna seemed nice. Mischievous and cheeky perhaps but... nice. Besides it wasn’t like he had a choice in trusting her. They had less than a week to come to an agreement before they had to return to the capital.

And only three nights to try and convince the royal siblings to help them.

Link would focus on prince Sidon. Even if he was younger Link felt like he could get along with the prince far better. And maybe he was a little excited about spending time with such a good fighter.

‘Okay. Next page is food etiquette…’ Zelda said before frowning ‘thing is, I haven’t really seen them eat. We offer them Hylian delicacies but they always have some kind of excuse or have already eaten.’ Zelda huffed.

_‘Maybe they don’t like it?’_ Link shrugged.

‘Who doesn’t like steamed fish and potatoes? Besides they’re Zora, they love fish. No, it must be something else.’ She said. Link rolled his eyes and listened to the rest of the information Zelda had gathered. Which wasn’t a lot.

It would hopefully be enough to at least make him pass as a Zora but he wouldn’t know until tonight. When she’d finished, there was only a few hours of daylight left.

‘You should sleep for a bit. I don’t know how tired you’ll get in a different body but best to be well rested.’ She said with an commanding tone. Link nodded and clambered into Zelda’s bed.

‘Ugh at least take your shoes off you big baby.’ She huffed as she pulled his boots off. He snickered at her and closed his eyes.

‘I’ll wake you in a bit.’ She said with a small kiss to his head.

He could do this. He could pull this off and help his sister so she wouldn’t have to worry so much. She was going to be a great queen in her own right but she wasn’t alone in this.

Link fell asleep. The covers warmer in the day and he slumbered peacefully. The sounds of work and puttering around him making him feel safe.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda gently woke him. The sun was setting over the horizon and the mask beside him seemed to be calling out to be worn.

‘Almost time.’ she whispered. Link got up quietly and lacing his boots.

‘This is going to be a secret mission. Technically what we’re doing is espionage and is considered a high act of attack. If we’re caught it could potentially turn into a war.’ She said with a waiver of her hand.

Link wondered how she could be so casual about that as they snuck outside the front door. Everyone was asleep and the guards had been sent on an ‘errand’ to give them time.

‘But we’re not going to get caught. No one but us knows what’s happening. The guards saw a bunch Zora entering the kingdom holding huge bouquets of flowers. That’ll be your reason for being outside the gates.’ She said, revealing a large bouquet of white lilies next to a cart.

‘That page boy collected them. Apparently, they only grow on a certain hillside out of the Zora’s reach.’

Link gasped at the pretty flowers. The bouquet was about half his size but he should be able to handle it in his Zora form.

‘Ok. It’s time.’ She said and Link nodded to her.

He looked at the inside of the mask for a second before slipping it on. Immediately his body changed, growing and changing colour until he sighed as the change finished. The bouquet was far more manageable at this height and he held it easily.

Zelda held out the now ‘a little on the small size’ veil and strapped it on as best he could. Without ears or hair it was a little difficult to tie it up, barely managing to fit the clasp just under the middle head tail.

Zelda held out her perfume bottle and sprayed Link a few times before instructing him to spin.

‘Alright. I’ll see you in the morning. Remember you have to leave the palace at midnight to be back here in time for sunrise.’ She said. That gave Link plenty of time to be out of the palace and get home before anyone awoke and spotted him.

‘Oh and one last thing.’ She said. she gave him the blue book and a now small quill.

‘Try and write down anything useful as soon as you find it.’ She urged. He had nowhere to put the book and opted to hide it within the flowers.

He gave Zelda a quick hug before leaving her at the farmhouse. The flowers in one arm he jogged closer and closer to the domain.

The large spirally towers gave him cover as he wondered how he’d get past the two guards stationed at the entrance.

One blow of their whistles and he’d be chased down. He peered out from his hiding place. He might be able to just walk past them but most of the Zora he saw walk through had stopped and said hello.

 ‘You’re not going like in _that_ are you?’ Midna said out of the darkness.

Link jumped out of his blue skin as he looked around for her. When she formed in front of him he gave himself a once over and shrugged.

‘You’re going to a party Link.’ She sighed. She looked him over and smirked.

‘Something like this will do.’ She said. Waving her hand, sparkles appeared around his shoulders.

A pearly white collar as thick as two fingers circled his neck, a silver hoop fell in the middle and from it ropes of silver and white beads fell around his shoulders.

Droplets of opal fell down his chest. And shimmered slightly. Link gasped as the fine jewels continued to circle around his hips. A sheer white loin cloth finished the look.

Even the blue veil was turned white to match and now fitted loosely around the bottom half of his face , speckles of fine diamonds covered the white veil but seemed to add no weight to the sheer fabric.

Midna clapped happily.

‘Perfect. He won’t be able to resist.’ She giggled. Link blushed a little as he spun. The jewels jingled slightly as they bounced on his chest.

His heart was beating a mile a second. He was way to dressed up. He’d get stared at!

‘Stop looking so worried. You look incredible.’ She tutted. She flew around and pushed against his back into the entrance and out of his hiding place.

He was quickly spotted by two Zora who gawked at him.

‘Knock em dead, hero.’ She whispered before leaving him on his own.

Link swallowed hard and then walked up to the two guards.

He smiled at them and one of the guards dropped his spear. He fumbled in trying to catch it and went to pick it up but Link caught it with his foot, easily kicking it up into a free hand to pass to the guard.

His tail wagged excitedly as he took the spear back with a stuttered thank you.

The bigger one who had managed to hold on to his spear shifted nervously on his feet.

‘Y-you going to the ball?’ he asked intelligently. His partner snickered at him and received a death glare.

Link nodded vigorously and held up his bouquet. He pointed to himself and then inside the domain.

‘O-oh of course my apologies. Please have a good time.’ they stuttered. Moving aside to let Link past.

Damn he was hoping they'd give him a hint of _where_ the palace was.

He followed nicely dressed Zora where he could and groups helped him blend in. Not that he didn’t get stares. Some Zora even gasped at him as he passed.

He tried to ignore it and hoped they were good gasps.

Instead he took in the Zora domain. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. Beautiful spirals and intricate waterfalls cascaded from every building.

It was breath taking and he managed to find the palace as he took in the kingdom.

He blended in with the groups easily enough. The large amounts of flowers and Zora helped hide him.

Well almost.

‘You there!’

_‘please not me'_

The Zora parted around him and he grimaced as a hand landed on his shoulder.

‘Those are extraordinary flowers. Where did you get them?’ Link turned to look at the tall, brown scaled Zora.

Link fumbled the sign for over the hill. Which was difficult holding the bundle.

‘Oh gracious allow me.’ He said. Taking the bundle ‘you were saying?’

Link belatedly realised that he could understand him.

_Over the hill. Out of the kingdom.’_ He signed.

‘My you went far and beyond for our prince’s birthday. Come we’ll put these in the main hall.’ He said happily.

He offered his arm and Link took it unsteadily. Well at least he wouldn’t get lost now.

Plus, maybe he could get this Zora to translate for him or maybe even other Zora would know sign language.

They parted through the crowds easily.

‘I haven’t seen you before, young one. Do you work in the outcrops?’ he asked as the main doors were opened for them.

Link gasped as they entered the main hall.

‘Beautiful isn’t it.’ He said. Obviously rhetorical but Link still nodded.

The ball room was glowing with light. Large long tables circled outside the dance floor as Zora moved around. The ceiling was covered in lanterns, and the columns were covered in a thick blue wrap. It was all so elegant and regal that Link didn’t notice how many Zora stopped and stared at him.

_‘Who is that?’_

_‘I’ve never seen him before?’_

_‘Wow. Look at those jewels.’_

Link tuned them out. He had to focus and not lose himself to anxiousness. He turned to find the old Zora placing his flowers on the table.

‘A wonderful edition. My name is Muzu if you need anything else.’ He said before leaving Link alone. Link swallowed.

There went his only clue to where the prince could be. He had passed a few rooms along the way. what if the prince wasn’t even in this ballroom?

But then this was definitely the heart of the party. He had to hope luck was on his side as he waded through the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

Muzu had returned to their circle and Sidon looked around the ballroom with a smile.

‘This is all wonderful father but is three days really necessary. It feels like a terrible expense.’ He said. King Dorephan chuckled and slammed a hand onto his sons back.

‘Nonsense my son. One hundred and one is a very important date. Mipha had two full days of festivals. These three days signify the time I and your mother waited for you. She would have been so proud of the man you’ve become.’ He said and Sidon smiled up at him.

‘My king, princess Mipha, prince Sidon. I must bring your attention to one of the flower gifts that were brought in.’ he said. Mipha was the first to gasp as Muzu pointed to the bouquet.

It stood out drastically against the dark blues and pinks of their local fauna.

‘Who brought those? That’s almost a day’s journey to the hill.’ Mipha said astonished ‘N-not that I’ve been there of course.’ She said innocently as her father stared her down.

‘Hmm I should hope not.’ He said with a smirk.

‘Oh of course, our Mipha never leaves the palace grounds.’ Sidon teased, earning a glare and a silent promise of a punch later.

‘Who brought them?’ Sidon asked.

‘Well I must say I was quite taken aback. Well they’re uh. Why not see for yourself? He’s over there I believe.’ Muzu pointed, not quite knowing how to describe the young man.

Sidon and Mipha both curiously left to find him, standing on the raised platform for the royals they looked around until they both caught sight of who must have been the mysterious Zora.

They gasped in unison as they saw the beautiful Zora flitter through the groups, head high and decorated shoulders shimmering as he passed. He effortlessly dodged guests as he walked around towards the banquet tables.

Sidon and Mipha both gave each other a quick look before shouting at each other.

‘I call dibs!’

‘No, you called dibs on the last two.’

‘You didn’t even like that one guy.’

‘Doesn’t matter. My birthday!’ Sidon chimed and Mipha huffed.

‘Fine. But don’t think I’ll cover for you for three nights!’ she called out as Sidon jumped down the stairs and gave his sister a huge grin of teeth.

‘Thanks for covering for me. I love you.’ He teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Link kept away from the dance floor and instead tried to copy how Zelda walked. Graceful, head high, shoulders back and something about keeping her butt tucked in?

He shook his head, it took a lot to be a queen and even more to be a graceful one.

Zora double checked him as he passed and he caught a few of their eyes as he passed. He couldn’t tell between the sexes at all. Nearly everyone was decked out in similar jewels and shoulder decorations and nearly everyone was beautiful in their own way.

He managed to find himself at one of the food tables. His eyes widened in horror at the sight he was met with.

Raw fish littered the table. Sliced into thin slices or thick chunks and accompanied by sweet swelling vegetables diced into ribbons.

‘Pardon me.’ Link turned and was met with prince Sidon. He was closer in height now but the prince was still a good head taller than him.

‘Ah.’ Link tried to go into a bow, jewels clinking lightly as he did. His veil hid most of his face, bringing attention to his dark eyes as he lowered his body. This was too fast! He hadn’t even prepared a battle plan yet!

‘No, no. please it’s fine. I’ve certainly had enough people bowing to me in one evening.’ He chuckled. He kept his eyes on Link the entire time. They were almost burning how they looked at him and Link was thankful for the veil hiding his blushing face.

‘Have you tried any yet? Fresh salmon is my favourite.’ Sidon smiled, picking a piece up. Link watched him eat the raw fish in horror.

But now Sidon was looking at him and he couldn’t exactly refuse.

He looked down at the fish and picked the smallest piece he could find. It didn’t smell bad per say but it was cold and not at all like the white (well cooked) fish he was used to.

He lifted the veil and threw it in his mouth. But the gag he was preparing to hide never came.

‘Mhmm.’ Link moaned. It tasted delicious. His smile shone brightly and Sidon’s head tail wagged excitedly.

‘I am most pleased you’re enjoying.’ He said, a large grin on his face.

Link quickly grabbed a plate and picked up more of the raw fish. Only realising now that he hadn’t eaten in a good few hours.

He looked at Sidon and picked up a plate for him, offering the empty dish to the prince. He must be hungry too, right?

‘Oh uhm thank you.’ Sidon said with a nervous air. Nerves didn’t suit the prince as he filled his own plate.

‘One of the elders, Muzu, came and told me about those wonderful flowers you brought. I hope you don’t mind but I had them taken to my room.’ He admitted. He glanced over at Link.

Link looked at him shocked, some tuna half in his mouth as he took in what the prince had said. He quickly signed thank you over and over as he chewed the fish.

Sidon couldn’t hold back a laugh at the sight and bowed his head.

‘Please I should be thanking you. I have the honour of having someone as beautiful as you attending my party.’ He said, his blush returning.

Link almost chocked on some kind of fish stick. he signed the word for handsome and pointed at Sidon. If he had a pen and paper, he could write it down but Sidon’s tail flicked side to side.

‘You flatter me stranger. Might I know your name?’ he asked. Link flinched and hurriedly tried to think of Zora names that were easy to remember.

A trumpet bellowed and Sidon deflated with a sour look.

‘Of all the times.’ He muttered. He took a step closer to Link and took his free hand in both of his.

‘My dear, I must attend too my duties but I hope you’ll stick around for a bit longer?’ he asked hopefully. Link nodded and looked around. There was a balcony away from everyone else and Link nodded towards it.

Sidon perked back up.

‘Then I will meet you there.’ He agreed before raising Link’s hand placing a chaste kiss on the back. He gave a smile and left Link to burn as he returned to the centre stage.

Mipha had the smuggest grin on her face as he returned. Their father seemed oblivious as he made a small speech.

‘Soo.’ Mipha whispered ‘what’s he like?’ she asked. no way was she covering for him without a full report.

Sidon rolled his eyes though he couldn’t keep the happy smile off his face.

‘He asked me to meet him out on the balcony. Though I do not think he speaks.’ He mused. It took Mipha a second to furrow her brow in confusion. But then king Dorephan was waving Sidon to stand by him.

He was a little disappointed the beautiful stranger wouldn’t see him give one of his famously energising speeches. He glanced out to the crowd and saw the stranger. Just at the edge of a column.

Those black eyes watched him for a few seconds before disappearing, leaving a flow of white lace behind.

He turned to the public and gave his small speech. If he rushed it only Mipha would know anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Link let out a long sigh as he stepped outside. He picked at some crab on his plate as he walked over to the railing. The night was a little chilly but the view from the balcony was breath taking. The entire domain lit up with blue lights.

Some from underwater source while others came from small square windows in buildings, dotted along the shore lines.

Link forgot about his food as he breathed a long sigh and hugged himself, resting on his elbows.

His wrist fins tucked in around his elbows as a chilly breeze caught him.

‘Are you cold my pearl?’ Sidon asked softly. Link turned and saw Sidon close the balcony door behind him. The light from the ball muted through the blurred glass.

Link shook his head. His new body seemed quite fine with this level of cold though he was sure his Hylian form would be shivering by now.

Sidon joined him by the railing and looked out over the kingdom.

‘This is my favourite view. My room overlooks the east side with the tide pools. Pleasant enough but I prefer all the lights on the north side.’ He admitted.

Link hummed and caught his attention.

_‘All of this is beautiful.’_ He signed and he meant it. The entire Zora domain was a hidden treasure and he felt honoured that he got to see it. Even if it was under a disguise. A dangerous one at that.

Prince Sidon beamed at his response. His head tail wagging again which Link was starting to find incredibly endearing.

Link saw an opportunity for his mission (which he kept forgetting he had) and stood up a little straighter. He tried to keep his expression playful as he signed for Sidon.

_‘If you could improve one thing, what would it be?’_

Sidon hummed thoughtfully. A difficult question and certainly not one he had expected.

‘Well. There is this one thing. The charity I work for has been trying really hard to find a reliable source of peace flowers but they’re so expensive to grow here that they’re finding it difficult, even with royal funding.’ He sighed.

‘They just don’t take to wet climate here. So if I could change one thing, I would change the weather. It would help so any of our people.’ Sidon looked off into the distance and Link watched him. It seemed the prince could be serious at times. He looked very much a prince in that moment and Link had the urge to kiss his worries away.

Before Link could press about the strange flower the music changed around them. A softer melody escaped through the open vents.

Sidon straightened up and cleared his throat. Earlier melancholy gone in favour of a confident smile.

‘May I have this dance?’ he asked as politely as he could, offering Link his right hand. Link felt his cheeks burn.

He took the larger hand and allowed Sidon to hold onto his waist. They danced together there. Under the moonlight and glow of the city. The ball forgotten as they swayed together.

Sidon dared to pull Link closer to his chest. His hand slipping from his waist to his lower back.

Link felt like he was in someone else’s dream. Wrapped up in Sidon’s arms and dancing in moonlight, he let himself be mesmerised by the way Sidon gazed at him.

Like he was treasure.

He went too far and managed to step on Sidon’s foot. A gasp of horror coming from him but Sidon merely laughed.

‘Please, it’s fine. I can tell you don’t formally dance much.’ He teased, leading him with a strong grip that made Link swallow nervously. Sidon was a lot _bigger_ than him, even in Zora form and Link couldn’t deny he was attracted to the handsome Zora.

He sighed dreamily as he rested his head on the prince’s chest. Happy to have the Sidon lead their dancing.

It wasn’t like him to be so affectionate but Sidon made him want to be closer, touch more and be touched back.

A scent surrounded him. It was light and smelt of the ocean. A cloying smell that made Link’s eyes droop and a small hum escaped him. He nuzzled closer to Sidon and found that the smell was coming from him.

How hadn’t he noticed the man’s cologne before he didn’t know but he rubbed his face a little into the white skin. Opening his mouth, he could almost taste it and a deep groan came from Sidon.

Link realised how obvious he’d been in practically sniffing the prince and reeled back. He tried to draw a hand back to say sorry but Sidon’s eyes bore into him as he held Link’s hand tighter.

‘I must say, you are rather bold.’ He mused, a small grin on his face, showing his teeth. Link looked away and gasped as Sidon nuzzled into his exposed neck.

‘I like that about you, a lot. Do you like my scent?’ he asked and Link nodded as Sidon ran his lips over his neck.

‘You smell divine yourself. I’ve never met a Zora that would cover their own natural scent but the one you wear is quite pleasant.’ He marked. The music had changed to a more up beat symphony behind them and with the end of the waltz brought revellers away from the dance hall.

Sidon glared as he heard people approach the balcony, wishing he’d had the mind to get the guard to cordon it off.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. If that had continued, well. He was here on a mission for Zelda! Not to get petted like the castle cat by an albeit very charming prince.

Ah but if Sidon’s attentions got stolen he might never get another chance! Link dragged Sidon away quickly to the side of the railing. He looked over and found what he had been hoping for. A large ledge that lead to an open window. Link guessed it went back into a side hall Muzu had brought him through earlier.

He jumped over easily

‘Wh-what are you doing be careful.’ Sidon gasped but Link laughed at the concern. This sort of climbing was child’s play.

When the prince gawked at him he quickly reached up and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Sidon tried to turn into the kiss but Link jumped a step back onto the ledge.

_‘Dance.’_

_‘With’_

_‘Me’_

He signed slowly, taking small steps back as he signed and giving his best sultry look. It worked a treat as Sidon quickly followed him onto the ledge as people filled the balcony.

The two quickly climbed through the open window into the darkened hallway. It was less decorated than the others. A servant’s corridor and Link thanked his stars that it was empty.

‘You… You are remarkable.’ Sidon gushed. The exotic stranger was becoming more mysterious by the second and Sidon couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Link giggled a little and allowed Sidon to pull him into a more hidden opening. Not wanting the workers to catch them where they didn’t belong.

‘Now did you want to tell me something. Or did you just want me to yourself?’ he flirted. A hand going up to box Link between the wall and his chest. Those bright opals around his shoulders seemed to cast a dim light all on their own. Illuminating Link’s form as he huffed at him.

Link had only partially thought this through and he worried his bottom lip as he thought of a good follow up question. This was why Zelda did the talking for the both of them!

Sidon watched him get flustered and caught his chin in his free hand. He kissed him soundly, relishing in the way Link tensed for a second before melting against him.

Sidon pulled back a few inches to look him in the eyes.

‘Is this what you wanted my pearl?’ he asked. Link quickly nodded and tilted his head up to kiss him properly. Link hummed as Sidon pushed him gently against the wall.

Sidon was the first to try and deepen the kiss and Link happily opened for him, his arms sliding up over his bare chest until they met with his royal attire, his new claws raked back down and up again as Link kissed back.

Sidon groaned deep in his chest as Link tried to keep up with him. Sidon’s scent filled Link’s senses again and made everything hazy around the edges in a very pleasant way. his arms sliding up over his shoulders to pull him closer.

Sidon bit at his bottom lip before parting to kiss at his neck, Link arched his head back to let Sidon bite and lick at his neck as he pleased. Links gasps only fueled Sidon more to run his hands down his frame, sliding over his wrist fins before scratching down his abdomen.

Link felt his body tingle and he could feel a strange wetness from his crotch. He tried to cross his legs, unsure of what was happening.

Sidon growled deeply.

‘Goddess. I can practically taste you.’ His voice was low and full of arousal as a clawed finger slipped under Link’s loincloth and brushed against his wet slit.

Link gasped loudly as his body jerked. He opened his eyes and spotted a clock on the wall. It took him a few seconds to work out the time from this angle.

_Ten to twelve_

Link felt his blood run cold. He had to leave. Right now!

‘Sidon, are you here?’ a loud voice bellowed from the hall. Sidon reeled back with a deep frown. His eyes almost completely black with lust.

‘No, no, no. father!’ he seethed. He turned to Link and gave a firm kiss.

‘Oh my dear. I deeply wish I didn’t have to leave but if I don’t…’ Link nodded. Silently relieved for the excuse. He looked back at the clock. 11:45 shone back at him and he tried to act normal as Sidon took some deep breaths.

‘Sidon where are you!?’

‘Coming father!’ he shouted back before mumbling a curse under his breath. He turned to Link full of hope.

‘I’ll see you again yes?’ he asked.

And Link nodded. Setting a promise before turning on his heels and running off towards the window they’d entered from.

Sidon watched him jump gracefully onto the ledge, look behind him at Sidon and fall from the window. Sidon almost screamed as he rushed over.

To watch as Link jumped gracefully from ledge to roof to finally shimmying down a pole onto the courtyard.

Sidon’s jaw was still on the floor when his father found him, demanding to know why he was neglecting his party guests.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Link ran with all his might out of the entrance. He’d managed to make good time out of the kingdom itself, with its empty streets and easy to navigate bridges.

He was running across the fields now. Holding back until he was out of hearing range to start screaming out his joy, loud laughter and happy woops woke the beasts as the moon sank behind the hills.

Link had crashed a royal party. Link had snuck into the Zora kingdom! Link had stolen everyone’s breath away, eaten the most delicious foods and had seduced the prince’s attentions for himself.

He could still feel the tingles of bite marks along his neck and nearly screeched happily as he spun. The jewels dangled and clattered as he danced around until he reached just beyond the farmhouse.

The guards were stationed outside. No matter he thought as he settled down behind a large rock. Zelda knew he’d be out here in the morning and he quickly nestled himself into a comfortable positon.

He waited for sunrise before heading back to the farmhouse. The mask fell off his face and he was back to normal as he walked past the bewildered guards. Even the jewels had disappeared and more disappointedly so did the teeth marks.

He fell into his bed and fell instantly to sleep. His first night had been a success and Link couldn’t have been happier. His dreams filled with his prince and dancing lights.


	3. Birthday gifts

Sidon placated his father but just barely, promising to have a long talk with distant relatives as soon as possible to catch up and thank them for the gifts.

When he was finally allowed to leave, the party had almost ended. Only the staff and a few guests remained.

He sighed longingly. If his father had not interrupted, things might have gone differently tonight.

‘Sidon. Time to turn in. we have work tomorrow.’ Mipha said with a yawn. Her eyeliner was starting to smudge around her eyes and he was pretty sure she’d drank a little too much.

‘The Hylians?’ Sidon asked. Mipha smiled at his excited face.

‘Yep, I convinced father to let the two of us go. He’s already said no… But as future queen this is great training.’ She said proudly.

‘Daddy’s favourite.’ Sidon sighed. Mipha rolled her eyes and walked with him to the royal’s quarters.

‘I just hope they don’t try and feed us again.’ She groaned. Sidon had to agree with her there. Just a small bite had made Sidon almost gag.

‘And no running off to play with the knights.’ She said sternly ‘I need you there with me, okay?’ she said. it wasn’t like he could deny her, he was a prince after all.

‘Of course. A shame, I would have loved a rematch.’  Losing had been a bitter pill to swallow but he’d get better with a bit more practise.

‘And if we can finish quickly, you and I can have a chat about your little romance.’ She grinned.

Sidon laughed at her. He’d have to tell her everything of course. The dancing, the ledge, how his pearl had submitted so beautifully under him, well maybe not in so much detail on the last part-

Sidon froze in his tracks before clutching at his crest.

‘GODDESS, I’M A FOOL.’ He shouted. Mipha jumped next to him and tried to shush him before he woke the entire palace.

‘What did you do??’ she hissed.

‘I didn’t get his name!’ Sidon cried. She looked at hi incredulously, hands hovering in the air like she could strangle him.

‘How!! You were with him for ages, how could you not get his name.’ Mipha was shouting too now. Her brother was infuriating sometimes.

‘I don’t know I got so caught up I just!’ Sidon groaned loudly into his hands. If his pearl had told him his name at some point he couldn’t remember it but he was sure it hadn’t come up.

‘I must have seemed so undignified.’ Sidon groaned as Mipha pushed him into his room.

‘Yep, probably thinks you just wanted to get your dicks wet.’

‘Sister!’ Sidon exclaimed. She was such a potty mouth when they were away from court. She pushed him closer to his bed with an exacerbated sigh.

‘You can worry about this tomorrow. After we talk with Queen Zelda.’ She hummed before bidding him goodnight.

 

* * *

 

 

Link struggled to wake the next day. His body sluggish when he tried to roll out of bed. Food had been left at his side, now cold and unappetising.

A note had been left by the dish and Link wiped away the sleep from his eyes before picking it up.

Zelda had left it, telling him how great he had been and how she couldn’t wait to hear about it when he woke up.

He looked at the clock and figured out how long he had till the royals arrived. He only had an hour and he jumped out of bed quickly. He’d thought up a plan as he’d run across the fields and now he had to put it in action.

He threw on his light tunic and raced off down the corridor. He managed to find Zelda’s handmaiden helping the cooks prepare for the Zora.

He hastily shook his head, catching the attention of the chefs.

 _‘Stop cooking!’_ he signed harshly, repeating the motions until the handmaiden translated with a worried expression.

‘What’s wrong sir?’ one of the cooks asked. Link grabbed a loaf of bread and shoved it into his pocket. of course, they knew the Zora weren’t eating the food but it was still a requirement by royal etiquette to feed their guests.

‘ _Leave it to me. Just don’t serve anything until I get back.’_ He spun around, not waiting for the handmaiden to translate for him, confident that she would make sure his orders were carried out.

He didn’t have time to go tell Zelda his plan, just dashed across the fields to a lake they had passed on their way in.

He quickly climbed to a large outcrop and waited, knife in hand as he ripped chunks out of the bread and dropped it into the water.

He waited patiently until a flash of something red caught his eye, then dove.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda nervously sat across from Princess Mipha and Prince Sidon.

‘We’re trying to come to an agreement. But without some sort of trade it will be near impossible to lend you our technology. Zora water irrigation has been a close held secret for centuries.’ Mipha explained solemnly, while she had a high respect for her people’s achievements she wished they hadn’t been so close minded about it.

‘But how are we supposed to come to an agreement when you won’t tell me what you need?’ Zelda asked, trying to stay as polite as possible.

Sidon held back a sigh. She was right of course. There weren’t many things the Zora needed and they had little knowledge of what the Hylians had that they may need in the future.

It seemed they were destined to go around in circles.

Zelda rubbed her eyes, a moment of frustration before she tried a different approach. If she could get them to open up, then they may be more cooperative.

‘It’s getting on isn’t it. Let’s eat.’ Zelda said with a soft smile, clapping her hands twice to signal they were ready.

Sidon gave Mipha a look of horror and she pinched his leg. A very obvious ‘behave’ and the prince tried to smile and come up with an excuse not to touch the nasty tasteless vegetables.

Zelda raised an eyebrow as her handmaiden didn’t appear.

Suddenly the door burst open. A shirtless Link stood in the door, chest heaving as he struggled to breath around the large salmon held in his teeth and in his hands were four more of the larger than normal fish. Still dripping blood and filling the room with the smell of raw fish.

Zelda looked at him in horror as he strode up the table and slammed the fish down. Finally releasing the one in his mouth.

He gave Zelda a confident look that she did not return.

‘Salmon!’ Sidon cheered. Mood elated at the sight before him, even Mipha gasped and her teeth flashed.

‘How did you know this was my favourite!’ Sidon joked at Link. He caught his breath as he took in the champion.

Chest bare and covered in scars, his hair now a different colour was wet ad falling around his ears, he’d lost his hair tie at some point and it flowed to just around his shoulders.

He gave a soft smile at Sidon, his cheeks flushed. From fishing, most likely, the stab wounds on the fish must have come from a knife and Sidon was thoroughly impressed.

Mipha had already started cutting into one of the salmon.

‘I haven’t had to cut my own salmon for ages. I missed it.’ She said. Sidon beamed at her and followed his sister.

Link sat next to a confused Zelda and offered her a sneaky smile. He held her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She relaxed instantly and perked up.

‘We hope this is more to your liking. We really are trying to understand and find out how we can make this work.’ She said.

The siblings nodded as they ate. Both happy to have something so tasty. Mipha was especially pleased to see this switch up. It showed Zelda could come up with new solutions and she couldn’t help but like the young queen.

‘Link, here. The best part always goes to the one who caught the prize.’ Sidon said, holding a piece of salmon out.

Link shook his head.

‘ _I caught them for you. Please enjoy.’_ He signed. Zelda was about to translate but he didn’t have to.

‘Thank you. But really it wouldn’t be fair. You went to all this trouble.’ The prince said, holding the slice in his fingers, he held it up to Link as the boy was cutting through his own fish.

He shrugged and leaned over, taking the piece in his mouth and closing his eyes at the sweet taste.

Sidon had felt his lips on his fingers and was surprised by how soft he was. Link drew back and hummed as he savoured the fish.

Zelda awkwardly looked down at her own fish.

‘Don’t force yourself, your highness.’ Mipha whispered to her. She looked up and saw her understanding smile ‘if you don’t like it, we won’t be offended.’ She assured her, she knew from the few outside sources she knew that raw fish was uncommon outside her domain.

Zelda felt something click into place and her head fell low.

‘And here I’ve been, trying to force you both to eat food that must be strange to you. I’m so sorry.’ She apologised.

Mipha laughed loudly.

‘It’s fine. You should have seen Sidon’s face when he ate those, what do you call them ‘potatoes’

‘They were nasty and taste like dirt!’ Sidon snapped at Mipha, she always tried to embarrass him in front of new friends.

Link laughed and Zelda couldn’t hold back giggle as the siblings fought.

‘Link’s the same with anything green. He once climbed out a four-story window to avoid finishing his peas.’ Zelda said behind her hand.

‘ _BETRAYED!’_ Link signed furiously as the four laughed harder.

Zelda looked at the fish and gave it a determined nod.

‘I want to try it.’ She said and Link raised an eyebrow at her.

‘I’m serious, which part do I eat?’ she said and Mipha took the fish.

‘Allow me.’

Using her deft claws, she easily sliced into the fish and found the best parts. She cut that piece into thinner, smaller slices and placed the three back to Zelda.

‘I heard Hylians can turn green. Is that true?’ Sidon winked at Link who grinned at him with a chuckle.

Zelda stuck her tongue out at Sidon before placing a piece in her mouth. She kept it there for a few seconds before gently placing her hand over her mouth.

‘Oh wow they really can.’ Sidon mused as Zelda stood up and ran away with as much grace as she could find.

Link awed after her and gave the siblings a shrug before joining his sister, he wasn’t unused to being the one to hold her hair as she threw up. He saw it as a brotherly job that he did well.

The two now alone, Mipha punched her brother in the arm.

‘Ow! I didn’t think she’d actually go green, I thought that was a myth.’ He tried to explain.

‘Honestly.’ She huffed before eyeing the empty seat opposite Sidon.

‘So…What’s going on there?’ she said, her voice getting higher as she pointed to Link’s seat.

‘N-nothing, he’s just a very interesting Hylian is all.’ Sidon said, avoiding eye contact. Eye contact with Mipha was deadly.

‘Oh? Interesting? Forgotten about that other Zora already hmm?’

‘No! not at all. I have every intention of pursuing him. Link’s captivating is all. You must have noticed.’ He reasoned. His heart did the same flips around both and he was starting to feel guilty.

Mipha hummed.

‘You know what the worst part of you being gay is.’

‘My better score at flower arranging?’

‘No. and you only beat me because that fan of yours brought you red roses! No, it’s that we both have the same taste in men.’ She teased.

‘And they all like me better as well. Sucks to be you.’ Sidon managed to block the swipe and hold his own until the door reopened and they behaved themselves.

‘There’s the warrior queen.’ Sidon cheered. As Link brought Zelda in. her face now very red.

‘You did well.’ Mipha encouraged. She didn’t want the young queen to think she had done something wrong. Honestly, she had never had so much fun at a political meeting in her life.

Zelda gave her a shaky smile.

‘I think I’ll stick with steamed vegetables and white fish.’

The guards outside sighed in relief as more laughter came from the meeting room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Link watched the pair walk down the hill, mostly he watched Sidon leave and smiled dreamily as he left. The sun glistened off his red scales and the way he smiled so brightly and sincerely always caught Link off guard in the best way.

He dearly hoped that the families could become closer, not just for his own hearts sake but for Zelda as well.

It would be such a boon to have friends that honestly cared about her. Instead of the sycophants they had to deal with back home.

Link day dreamed about taking Sidon on a tour of Hyrules main court. There wasn’t a lot of water but there was plenty of good food and art and music.

He was sure the prince would enjoy it.

‘I almost had a heart attack when you came in looking like a wild man back from the hunt.’ Zelda deadpanned as she came up to his side. The large bay windows were beautiful and gave them a lovely view of the outside.

‘You have feelings for Sidon. And it’s not just a little crush, is it?’ she asked. Link didn’t look at her, silently watching the grass move like waves around the crashing hills.

‘Link…’ she didn’t know what to say. So, she didn’t say anything, just linked her arm with his and watched sadly out the window. In five day’s they’d be leaving here. Returning to the high castle walls and bustling capital of their homeland.

What would happen to Link’s heart then?

Zelda sighed and tried to change subject.

‘Well, let’s go over what you’ve learned. I’m sure the ballroom had plenty of gossip, right?’ she asked, holding her handout for her blue book.

Link looked confusedly at her before his bright blue eyes widened. He didn’t breathe as Zelda stared at him.

‘Link…Where’s my book, the book with all my political agenda **and** a very detailed account of our dealings with the Gerudo, Rito.’ She asked and Link shrunk under her gaze.

He pointed timidly to the Zora domain and thought of how his life was much simpler when he was fighting beasts and monsters.

‘ _I’ll get it back.’_ He promised as Zelda fought down a panic attack.  He had too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Night fell quickly across the land. The sun setting and Link walked confidently passed the guards.

He walked with purpose across the etched floor. The swirls leading him back to the palace but not too the front doors. He managed to sneak around to the back and spied a climbable area up to one of the higher floors. From what he could see it would be a floor above the ballroom and hopefully closer to the royal quarters.

He’d climb up, find Sidon’s room, grab the book and be back down before anyone noticed him.

Shit, this side tour was going to eat up his time with Sidon. He checked around before quickly ascending the building, the curved architecture giving him great leverage to pull himself up.

If he was spotted now he’d probably be arrested and questioned.

He tried to not think about that as he hid behind draping banners as guards passed below. His jewels now a hindrance as they glittered.

He managed to get inside the palace undetected and tried to find his bearings. Portraits of the royal family hung on the walls. More intimate poses than the formal one’s downstairs. A good sign.

Link walked silently across the corridors. Keeping track of where he was going until he came across a dead end with two doors either side.

Well not really a dead end. With Link’s experience, he easily spotted a fake wall when he saw one but he ignored it in favour of the two large doors. Both ornately decorated but slightly different.

One had two spears with hooks on one end, placed across each other over a large waterfall.

The other had a trident, in the middle of rainfall.

Flashbacks of their spar together made the decision for him and Link carefully opened the trident door.

Jackpot! The room had a large round table, covered in flowers in its middle. Many the same as the ones downstairs but a beautifully ornate vase held his white lilies on separate table, next to a large water bed.

Link blushed slightly to think that Sidon had asked for them to be brought here but he shook his head and concentrated. He’d find the book and then return to the party and hopefully gain Sidon’s attentions for another night.

He walked over and parted the flowers, hoping that the book was unharmed by water. Luck was on his side tonight as the leather had protected most of the contents. A little water damage around the edges was far better than unreadable text.

And then Link’s luck ran out. The door handle turned and Link whipped around. Ready to confront a guard when he was met with Sidon’s golden eyes staring at him in shock.

Time froze as Link carefully nudged the book behind the vase.

‘My pearl?’ Sidon asked. Link looked him in the eyes, expecting him to call for the guards but instead a predatory smirk graced his face as he closed the door behind him.

‘I must admit. I’m surprised but not unpleasantly so.’ He purred ‘if you had wanted to come here, all you needed to do was ask.’

Oh? OH. Link quickly realised what was happening and slid away from the bedside table to come around the large four poster bed, arms circling the bed post as he nervously looked at Sidon.

The prince gave him a reassuring smile but kept his distance at the other end of the bed.

‘You look nervous, my dear.’ He asked. leaning a shoulder into the bed board. The Zora had been nervous last night too but not unwilling. Maybe he’d let lust take more control than he should have though, he’d be sure to keep a reign on himself lest he cause his pearl harm.

Link brought his hands up. Trying to think of how to explain his feelings.

 _‘Fast. Very fast. I’m new to this.’_ Well new to this body at least. He had no idea how Zora had sex but he wasn’t against learning.

Sidon’s eyes widened. Oh, that explained a lot. Sidon rubbed his crest nervously.

‘I’m sorry. If I made you feel uncomfortable last night.’ He apologised. If he had he would do everything he could to earn back his pearls trust but the blue scaled Zora shook his head.

Link stepped from the pole, letting his hand hold on and show off his toned arms as he walked up to Sidon.

 _‘I enjoyed last night, greatly.’_   Sidon puffed up happily as he allowed Link to take him by the hands and drag him towards his desk. Thoughts and possibilities passed his mind and he suppressed a growl.

Tonight, he’d let his pearl take the lead and learn what he was comfortable with.

Link had thought up an idea. More a learning opportunity and wasn’t that why he was here in the first place? Yes, maybe this kind of information was useless in a political sense but learning about the Zora prince _intimately_ couldn’t hurt their chances.

Sidon watched in fascinated awe as Link pushed him into the seat, his hands sliding over his chest adornments then onto bare skin.

He pulled back a step and hummed happily. Looking around he found exactly what he was looking for and walked over to throw open the balcony door, immediately the room was filled with the music from downstairs, soft waltz music that Link swayed his hips to as he walked back until he could place a knee beside Sidon’s thigh.

‘ _I am a very well-travelled Zora.’_ Sidon nodded as he became increasingly fascinated. Well- travelled? Most Zora didn’t leave the domain?

 _‘I want to show you something the Gerudo taught me.’_ He waited for Sidon to nod. Questions about the authenticity of that statement were left for later as Link gave a chaste kiss, pushing Sidon back with a little force when the Zora tried to lean forward for more.

‘Anything your willing to show me.’ He said huskily, goddess, this being would be the ruin of him. He was close to begging for another taste of the man already.

Link made a happy noise and slid off to stand, hips swaying with the music until a familiar sounding rhythm started up, like the orchestra below knew what was happening and was helping him.

He danced to the music, long sways of his hips and his arms made elegant shapes in the air. The music was far slower than Gerudo but it only seemed to make his movements more sensual.

 He kept his eyes on Sidon until that gaze became so heated he had to look away or risk ending his dance early.

He twisted around, bringing one leg high and falling into a bow as smooth as water. Sidon watched entranced. This creature was beauty personified. What a present the goddess had given him.

Link stepped forward, twirling to show his back and running his hands down his sides in a slow fall between his knees, on the heels of his webbed feet he spun around and slowly.

With his hand’s firmly on Sidon’s strong thighs climbed back up, letting his body brush ever slightly as he practically climbed the prince till they were eye levels.

'I still don't know your-' he started but Link quickly silenced him with a kiss. None of that tonight.

Glowing gold and a bottomless black stared at each other as the music hit its peak around him. Sidon panted as Link hummed, Sidon’s scent was thick in the air and he breathed it in as he rested his crest against Sidon’s.

‘Th-That was incredible. My beautiful pearl. What you do to me.’ He growled, voice full of arousal and Link felt two wet tips slide over his stomach. He looked down between their bodies and shivered bodily as he watched Sidon’s pricks twitch.

The two were thick and spaded, a deep pink and naturally slick. Nothing like Hylian men but that scent made Link almost drool and he quickly dropped to his knees.

‘What are you doing?’ Sidon asked confused. Link gave him a hungry look back.

 _‘A Hylian birthday tradition. Do you trust me.’_ He asked and Sidon panted as Link stroked a finger through the mess he was making, his neglected cock twitching for attention as the other almost wrapped around his finger.

‘Yes. Goddess have mercy.’ He breathed with a light chuckle. Link beamed at him.

 _‘I’m going to make you feel so good.’_ He promised. He had to be a little creative here. As a Hylian he could probably fit one of the large cocks in his mouth easily but Zora had sharp teeth, not to mention claws.

Link hummed and drew his lips over both tips, using his hands to hold them close together and rubbed the bases in slow motions. He closed his eyes and finally let his now longer and more pointed tongue lavish the top of one cock.

He moaned as he licked him. He tasted wonderful and Link felt his own slit become wet, his own cocks hardening inside him which was a very strange but nice feeling. A hand rested on the back of his head and he looked up to see Sidon watching him. His eyes were blown out as he watched him.

Link shuddered under that gaze and carefully suckled on one of the heads, he couldn’t suck at him like he wanted to but made do with his hands. He wondered if Sidon could fuck his slit before his cocks emerged and moaned at the thought.

Link pulled back to leave teasing kisses on his thighs, going close only to move back to the white flesh around his cocks with a sly smirk.

Sidon growled lowly and pushed his head back to his cocks. He snapped his hand back, realising what he’d done but Link caught him before he could move away and placed it back. He gave Sidon a pleased look and returned to his task with glee.

Long licks, from base to tip and he pumped the neglected cock in a fast rhythm, rubbing his thumb into the slit when he passed it. Sidon’s head fell back and his tail twitched side to side.

He was in ruin. Lust clouding everything and he felt the urge to mark this male. Cover him in his scent if he’d let him, bite him until they were mated and fill him with cum till he knotted.

With Link holding his cocks together, suckling both heads and the thought of fucking his pearl until they were one he didn’t have chance to warn him before he was coming thick ribbons over Link’s face and on his tongue.

He panted harshly, not realising that his claws had made cuts over Link’s crest. Link gasped happily, mewling as he licked the bitter fluid from where he could reach. He gave both cocks fleeting kisses as they disappeared and Sidon regained his senses.

He looked down to see a very happy Zora, staring at him with a smile and such affection in his eyes. Sidon purred happily and quickly lifted the Zora onto his lap.

‘My pearl, my darling. That was incredible.’ He kissed over his chest up to his neck, he kissed everywhere he could reach and Link hummed happily.

‘If we were to go downstairs now. Everyone would know you were mine. My scent all over you like it was heat season’ He growled possessively.

Link wondered what heat season meant as he got comfortable in the larger man’s lap. If he was in Hylian form the prince would dwarf him, his already big cocks even larger in comparison and Link shuddered.

Sidon found a washcloth from one of his drawers and gave it to Link. Who hummed his thanks. He cleaned what he couldn’t reach with his tongue and polished the tarnished jewellery.

‘It’s selfish of me but I almost want to parade you down there. Make it clear you are mine.’ He said, tracing claws over his shoulder blades, imagining how deep he could bite to make a permanent marking of their union.

He kept those thoughts to himself and hugged him closer, loving the way he fell against him and laid kisses on his crest, his fingers playing with the end of his head tail.

Link was blissed out; his own arousal had dwindled but he was fine with that. This was for Sidon after all. At least now he was certain he wouldn’t be losing the prince’s attentions anytime soon.

Sidon took in his scent, almost hidden underneath the flowery perfume he wore was another scent. Sidon couldn’t place it. It didn’t smell like the pools or even the meadows of the outcrops. It was strange but not unpleasantly so.

Just another mystery to solve.

There came a thicker scent in the air that had Sidon tensing up.

‘My dear!?’ he asked, he pulled back to see Link taking his hand away from his crest, thick red blood covered his fingers and Link frowned. he couldn’t even feel it but it seemed to be bleeding a lot.

‘My pearl!’ Sidon almost shrieked, lifting Link up and quickly sitting him on the desk. Link hummed happily, going in for a kiss but Sidon was twisting away and going through the desk drawers.

‘Damn I thought I had some here. Please wait a moment. I’ll be right back.’ He promised before dashing away to find bandages.

He’d lost control again and had hurt his darling! What kind of mate was he that he couldn’t control himself? Sidon paused in his steps. Mate?

He started laughing to himself. Is that what he wanted, to become mates. He searched the bathroom for bandages and the thought idled in his head.

It wasn’t a bad thought at all. But first he would have to learn his name!! it had been to awkward to ask and Sidon just prayed that his pearl wouldn’t become upset.

Link couldn’t help but scoff a little, he hadn’t even gone that deep but Link couldn’t fault him. It seemed to be bleeding a lot and he didn’t know how Zora wounds differed. He felt fine though so he quickly got up from the desk and retrieved his book.

He wondered where to put it and decided to just tie it with the jewels on his waist. It hanged securely to his hip and didn’t sway too much when he walked. He hoped it was good enough.

Sidon returned with a handful of bandages, they were tinted green and smelled of salt water.

‘Here, let me. Oh my, I am so very sorry. I don’t usually lose my control like that.’ He fussed over Link, wrapping the bandages with a military precision. He must have looked a bit silly with the strong-smelling bandages on him but Sidon just smiled at him.

Sensing another apology Link leaned up to kiss him, having to stand on his toes to reach him by himself.

Sidon leaned forward, a hand on the small of Link’s back as he kissed him. A clock struck and Link looked around to the source.

Midnight.

Link chocked on air and tried to run but Sidon grabbed his wrist.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, confused and worried at the sudden fear in his eyes. Link could have kicked himself, he couldn’t keep doing this, not to mention he’d learned nothing from his encounter this time.

 _‘I go.’_ He signed, his other hand still held tightly. Sidon frowned at him.

‘W-why?’ Link tugged his hand free and fell backwards into the table, knocking the large vases over, they fell to the floor with a crash.

Sidon reached forward to grab his wrist and Link reacted on instinct, only thinking of getting away as he ducked and twisted his foot around Sidon’s and lifted him clear off the ground.

He threw the prince over his shoulder onto his back and turned to sprint away when the door crashed open.

Two guards ran in and Link quickly kicked one away and punched the other into the door frame before escaping.

Sidon watched in awe before getting up.

The two guards scrambled off the ground before going for the whistles on their necks.

‘WAIT!’

But the guards blew in unison and soon the castle was in uproar. Four more guards entered and circled the prince as he tried to get past them.

‘Wait. Stop. It was a misunderstanding!’ but no one listened to him, focusing on the bump on his head-tail from the crash.

By now his father and Mipha had been surrounded by guards and the party irrevocably ruined. Sidon looked worriedly out the window. What had spooked him so much? Something about the time but he couldn’t tell him?

Sidon was still full of worry when his sister barged in the room carrying her spears.

‘Leave us.’

‘My lady.’

‘I am more than capable of protecting my brother. Go make sure our people return home safe.’ She commanded with no room for argument. The guards filed out quickly.

Sometimes he forgot she had been trained as a general.

She turned to him. Worry in her eyes but she stayed alert.

‘What happened?’

‘I was with him. He became scared and, and when I stopped him from leaving he… threw me over his shoulder and took down the two guards.’ Sidon could admit that it sounded bad to him but he was sure he hadn’t meant to hurt him.

Mipha’s expression stayed neutral.

‘Did he take anything?’ she asked.

‘No.’

‘Did he ask for something?’ Did you tell him anything you shouldn’t have?’

‘What no! Mipha what’s going on?’ he asked and Mipha gave a sad sigh.

‘No one’s ever seen your Zora before, brother. No one from the outcrops knows him. His breed has not been seen since the dawn of the new age. We thought he might be an aberrant, loose DNA somewhere but we cannot find a trace of him.’

Sidon watched Mipha scout his room in horror. She was checking for any type of threat but there was no threat here.

‘Mipha, I don’t understand. So what if he’s different looking.’

‘He’s not from the domain Sidon. Until we can verify this stranger’s intention he is a threat to you and to our people. Father thinks!’ Mipha had to swallow back her tongue, she couldn’t get mad at him but what her father said had terrified her.

‘Father thinks that your lover is an assassin of some kind. From where we don’t know. I think he’s more a thief but either way he could be using you as a way in.’

Sidon shook his head, his chest burning.

‘No, no it’s not like that!’

‘He used _our_ escape tunnels to escape the guards. Do you even know his name, Sidon?’ she asked him, general mode back on, if she had to police her brother to keep him safe she would.

Sidon opened his mouth but nothing came out. Mipha waited until her brother submitted and sighed.

‘You’re to sleep in my room tonight. Father thinks it best if you stay by his side tomorrow night.’

He followed her reluctantly.

‘The final nights still on, after all this?’ he asked, defeated.

‘The throne shows no fear to these kinds of attacks. The party is still on.’ She said. she gave an order to the guards coming back to their corridor before following Sidon into her room.

He slumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Bright specks of light shining back from a star map their mother had made for Mipha, she’d finished on the day she had hatched.

She joined him on the bed, lying near him at an angle so their crests touched. Her spears were close to her side.

‘He’s not a danger.’ Sidon hushed.

‘But he is dangerous. Civilians reported seeing him scale the palace with an expertise we just don’t have here.’ Mipha said, whether the reports could be believed was one thing but she had to go with the worst-case scenario.

Sidon could believe that easily. He sighed heavily.

‘Am I going to be under house arrest?’ he asked bitterly.

‘You’re a grown man and a capable soldier. You can decide that for yourself, but try not to make father worry.’ She asked him. He turned into her shoulder and tried to sleep. The sound of guards searching the palace could be heard from Mipha’s window and it made him feel sick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Link had collapsed outside the domain. His legs burned. And he looked at the water to his left. He might be able to swim away from the guards hot on his trail but then what? He couldn’t lead them back to the farmhouse.

He heard the splash as guards split to search the water.

Link scratched at the edges of his face, trying to pull the mask off but only his own skin was there, sliced on the sharp edges of his claws.

He was bleeding and the smell of his own blood filled the air. Shit. If he could smell it then so could the guards.

He got back up and ran. He couldn’t stop. Hopefully he could run circles around the guards long enough for the sun to shine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda rode out quickly. Searching the fields for hours before she finally found him, asleep under a rocky outcrop. There was blood speckled on the ground around him but no wounds she could see. He was shivering in the shade and he clutched the Zora mask closely to his chest.

The shadows around Link seemed to drag him closer into the small cave until Zelda called his name.

‘Oh link.’ She gasped. Jumping off her horse, she brought it over to him and quickly helped him onto his back. She jumped back on and clutched onto Link as she rode back to the farmhouse.

Once inside and warm Link woke up quickly, a throbbing in his head.

Zelda was sitting at his side. A letter in hand.

The farmhouse was silent.

He tugged at her puffy sleeve and she turned to him, tears in her eyes. Link sat up quickly. She wiped her tears away.

‘They’re calling us back. We’ve taken too long and the people are starting to worry.’ She said, trying to be poised but it was such a toll.

‘We’re out of time.’ She said, voice cracking. They’d tried so hard, they were finally making progress and now this.

Link shuffled forward and hugged her tightly. How was he going to tell her about the disaster that happened last night?

He let her cry into his shoulder and tried to think of a way to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles include 'God, fucking, shit, Link how could you forget the book! said Zelda' or 'Sidon gets best birthday gift of life. Or my favorite 'Link is a thirsty boy'
> 
> I love all the comments and the art and it's been so amazing writing this, thank you all so much!!


	4. That lasting goodbye

The next day the palace was filled with hushed whispers. Sidon ignored them all as he walked through the corridors, crest high but his usual smile was replaced with a serious expression.

That was a big enough change to spark even more rumours.

A guard trailed four steps behind. Whistling a tune and inspecting his spear. Subtlety was not one of Talian’s skills and he’d been following Sidon since breakfast.

Sidon finally sighed and turned to the young, yellow scaled guard.

He didn’t need to say anything and Talian shrugged his shoulders.

‘King’s orders, sir. I’m supposed to keep an eye on you.’ He said with an apologetic smile. He was happy to be assigned to the prince’s guard but the prince didn’t need babysitting.

Sidon frowned. He didn’t want to be followed like a youngling. It was causing stranger and stranger whispers around the palace and he couldn’t deal with his people’s worried expressions and gossiping on top of his own problems.

‘Yep, his orders exactly were ‘keep an eye on prince Sidon while he’s in the palace.’ Talian said with a smile. The prince recognised a clue when he saw it and smiled for the first time all day.

‘There’s prince Sidon.’ Talian teased with a wink. Cheeky as always. Sidon had hand picked him from the academy for that very reason.

‘I’m going to get something from my room.’ Sidon said and Talian took post by his door.

Sidon knew picking the young Zora had been a good move. He’d become a good friend while stationed under Sidon.

He closed the door behind him and looked around.

The white lilies had been taken when the wreckage of last night had been cleared. The room looked almost empty without the flowers now and Sidon sighed sadly at the sight.

He hadn’t expected things to go so wrong. One second they were getting so close and the next moment-

Sidon looked at the clock. It had been exactly midnight. He tried to think back to their first night together. In the servant’s corridor hiding from the party.

There had been a clock there too. and then his father had called for him and his pearl had jumped from the window. That had been close to midnight too hadn’t it.

Honestly that should have been his first clue that the strange Zora was more than he seemed. Climbing wasn’t a renowned sport in the domain.

Sidon slapped his palm to his crest and groaned.

‘A well-travelled Zora.’ He muttered under his breath. He hadn’t thought twice on it. His own lust for the other man clouding what had been in front of him.

Sidon could feel himself getting angry. He was made to look like a fool and he didn’t even know why. Nothing had been taken, no information stolen.

And if he was there to kill him he’d had had plenty of chances. Why seduce him into a vulnerable state if not to kill him?

He realised with a sickening lurch that he may not have been the main target. Being his lover would have easily given the stranger access to his father or Mipha. What if he had shown up at the party for her and not him?

And just by chance he had gone over to him first?

Sidon felt sick to his stomach as he walked over to his desk. But something glinting caught his eye.

Under his bed, a jewel lay, how it had reflected light so far down he didn’t know but it flashed again, asking for attention and Sidon ducked down to pick it up.

A tear of opal laid in his hand. The scent of flowers still lingered and Sidon shuddered, holding the jewel to his face.

Goddess he was weak. His body felt hot and his heart ached for the stranger. How he’d looked at him, danced for him. Not all of that could have been an insidious trick?!

An aspect he loved about his people was that their bodies couldn’t lie, Sidon had smelled his pearl’s arousal and how his fins had swayed happily while in his lap. If he’d stayed with him, Sidon was certain they would still be here, embraced and happy.

The prince’s soft heart refused to believe his sisters theories as he rested on his knees against his bed.

He’d find his pearl himself and demand answers. It was the least he could do for his family after getting them in this mess.

He stayed in his room, trying to think of a way to find him and didn’t look up when the door opened. He knew that it was Mipha who had entered.

‘Go away. I’m having a crisis of the heart.’ He said and Mipha scoffed at him.

‘That’s going to have to wait. Queen Zelda is expecting us.’ She said. hoping that the distraction would put her brother at ease.

Sidon finally flicked his eyes up to her, giving his best 'not interested' glare.

‘Link’ll be there.’ She sing-songed and Sidon huffed. Well it would be good to see the Hylians, maybe they knew about a strange Zora who’d passed through at some point?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Talian and Zaruk joined them again to meet the Hylians and the three tried to distract the prince from his misery, with war stories and Talian reminiscing about his days in the academy.

Even Mipha joined in with a story on how she and another Zora girl had snuck into the generals’ office and painted it all blue.

‘He kept reprimanding us for having dyed scales like it would bring the end of the Zora. We had to do someth- What’s wrong Sidon?’ She asked.

The group had reached the farmhouse and Sidon had stopped dead, head lifted and his face frozen.

‘I uh. Nothing. Sorry.’ He said, shaking it off and continuing in front of them. The three followed.

They were greeted at the door by the queen herself. Her guards nowhere to be seen. Her face gave nothing away as she happily welcomed them back.

Mipha frowned a little as the queen turned and lead them inside, she tried to catch Sidon’s attention but he was focused on the farmhouse’s upper windows.

There was no mistaking it. That scent was engraved into Sidon’s mind. The mysterious Zora was close enough that Sidon’s heart started to race. Had he been here the whole time?

But why here, with the Hylians.

_‘A Hylian birthday tradition. Do you trust me.’_

Sidon watched the back of Zelda’s head as she asked how their day had been.

Was the queen really that desperate that she would send in a spy on their behalf? Sidon kept his calm as they reached their usual room but he stayed outside.

‘I forgot to tell Zaruk something. I’ll be right back.’ He said, forcing his usual happy smile. Mipha would be safe around the queen, magic or not Mipha was stronger than the young queen.

‘Oh okay, we’ll see you inside.’ Zelda said, something was off about how she spoke, forced. Did she know what had happened last night? Had it been her plan all along?

Sidon turned on his heels to try and hide the burning in his chest. He walked away until he was out of sight and wondered where all the servants and guards were.

He lifted his crest and tasted the air, finding the perfume easily and following it up the small steps. A window from the second floor showed that most of the guards and servants were out back, packing away their supplies into carts.

They were leaving. Whatever mission the Hylians had _really_ been doing had either failed or had finished.

Sidon turned away and kept following the scent. He had to find out what was happening and fast.

The second floor was empty, thick carpet under his feet helped mask his noise as he sniffed the air. He had to hunch over to avoid banging his crest against the low roof, fine for a Hylian but a real neck breaker for someone his height.

The familiar scent was mixed with moisture in the air and Sidon came upon a close door. He heard the rush of water behind it and steeled his nerves, twisting the door handle slowly, he’d see if it was his pearl and know for sure that the Hylians were more dangerous than they appeared!

He heard people running upstairs and quickly threw himself into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before turning around. He stared wide eyed at the very naked Hylian in front of him, standing under a crude shower system.

There was nothing covering the man’s modesty as he turned, Link had gone for a sword leaning against a stool but his hand stopped when he realised who had barged in on him.

Link stared at Sidon and a bright smile broke across his face, his wet hair falling around his face, it had turned a dark brown in the water and fell to his shoulders.

The Zora blushed as Link stepped right out of the shower and across the floor to Sidon, placing his wet hands on his naval.

L-Link?’ Sidon questioned, blush spreading down his neck as the very naked Hylian looked at him with amazed wonder in his deep blue eyes. He seemed overjoyed that Sidon had turned up and Sidon swallowed hard.

Someone knocked on the door and Link winked at him before, pushing him away from the door.

Sidon wasn’t sure what was happening but he watched in confusion as Link just opened the door. Not even trying to hide himself. The guards outside didn’t seem to think anything of it as they held their weapons.

‘Sir Link! One of the handmaidens thought she saw a Zora up here. Did you hear anything.’

Link signed something back, shaking his head and shrugging as the guards pressed on.

‘Of course, sir. Sorry to disturb you.’ They said politely before leaving. Link closed the door again and gave Sidon a smirk.

The prince tried desperately not to stare at Link’s body as he moved around. Hylians were very different it seemed but Sidon still thought the champion of Hyrule was beautiful. Skin littered with scars, turning pale pink and back to a creamy tan along his front.

‘I am so deeply sorry about this.’ Sidon jittered. He had been sure his pearl had been in here. He looked anywhere but at Link as he came closer again, a small, smooth hand running down his naval. He snapped his eyes to the offending hand and choked on a breath.

Link clicked his fingers, getting Sidon’s attention back on his face.

_‘It’s so good to see you again.’_ He signed with a breathless sigh. Link tried to stand up on his tip toes but he was still far too short to give Sidon a kiss. He looked around for a stool and found one by the shower.

Sidon couldn’t help but stare at Link’s ass as he turned around and groaned when the champion bent over to retrieve it, pushing the important looking sword to clatter on the floor.

Link giggled and it sparked in Sidon’s head, light and familiar.

The champion daintily put the stool down in front of Sidon in the small room and climbed on with a hop. A playful side Sidon hadn’t seen before that suited the knight immensely.

_‘Do you like what you see?’_ he asked. Link hoped he did. Sidon nodded mutely and Link hummed happily, leaning over on his stool. Now he was at Sidon’s chest and just tall enough to kiss the Zora, hunched over as he was in the Hylian built room.

Sidon pulled back in shock, bumping his head fin against the sloping roof. The hero giggled and it almost alarmed Sidon how similar their laughs were.

‘Link. Sir Link I mean, I uh don’t you think this is a little?’ all thought left him as Link placed a finger over Sidon’s lips, shushing the prince and shook his head slowly, those gorgeous blue eyes lidded and full of lust.

Sidon wondered how he’d managed t catch the Hylians attentions, the fight? Maybe barging into him while showering had sent the wrong message.

Link kissed him again, his tongue licking across his bottom lip and the prince instinctually licked back, tasting the Hylian and sighing as Link kissed his chin and around his jaw.

He couldn’t resist the way Link ran his blunt nails over his chest and leaned down to meet Link halfway for a passionate kiss.

Link kissed like he fought and Sidon groaned as a small tongue licked at him. His hands gripped his waist as he closed his eyes. His own tongue almost chocking Link as he pushed deeper.

He tasted just like him too His pearl, and Sidon picked Link up quickly and held him in his arms. Link moaned and his small hands stroked over his shoulders and the tips of his head fins.

Link broke apart and stared lovingly at Sidon. The prince had closed his eyes and Link hummed and stroked his face. He was so handsome.

He wanted to tell him so but his eyes were still closed. Link giggled and tapped the tip of his crest lightly.

He would tell him. not just that he was the most handsome being he’d ever met but that it was him _his pearl_ , he could explain everything and they could put this behind them. Sidon and Mipha were both kind and would understand.

Sidon didn’t seem able to resist Link anyway and the Hylians heart fluttered at that. He couldn’t resist the prince either and it was the most beautiful feeling he’d ever had.

His tapping was ignored in favour of pecking his lips with kisses. Link turned his head slightly, a soft moan falling as Sidon kissed along his ear.

Only for the prince to stop abruptly.

Sidon opened his eyes and his face dropped when Link’s bright blue eyes shone happily back at him. he’d almost forgotten, drowning in such a similar taste he’d let himself imagine that this was his pearl in his arms.

Link gave a worried look before Sidon put him back on the ground and took a step back. Banging against the door in his haste.

_‘What’s wrong.’_ He asked, they were enjoying, right? Sidon must have felt it too.

‘I’m very sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I-I need to go.’ He said, voice full of regret. Link tried to ask him why but he’d turned from him and left. Link scrambled to find his clothes to chase after him.

Why did he leave? He wanted to scream at him, yell that it was him _‘his pearl’_ he wanted Sidon to look at him like he looked at-

Link picked up his clothes and found himself staring into a cracked mirror. A Hylian looked back at him.

He had felt so at ease being a Zora that he’d… he’d forgotten that he wasn’t one, not really. He hadn’t pretended to be someone different around the prince.

But it hadn’t been Link. The _Zora_ Sidon had kissed hadn’t been him, the **_Zora_** he’d touched and said such sweet things too hadn’t been him.

Link felt the tears coming. he’d been an idiot, a complete fool and he’d ruined everything for his own selfish desires.

He sat there and cried silently, biting his lower lip, and letting the tears form thick streaks down his cheeks.

He’ll leave with Zelda tomorrow morning and get rid of this ache in his heart. And telling Sidon? What would that accomplish? Just confuse or hurt him even more than he has already.  

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon had left and searched the other rooms. Most of them were empty now, not a trace of the occupants left except prints in the dust.

He found the queens room easily. A large chest was still waiting to be packed up and the bed was unturned like someone had recently woke up.

He scanned the room. The Zora wasn’t in here too but he _had_ been here. The scent permeated the room and became thick as he approached the chest.

Looking around cautiously he opened it as quietly as he could. It was filled with Zelda’s personal belongings. Soft fabrics and dresses and a bodice Sidon quickly ignored in favour of a delicate looking bottle.

Picking it up he didn’t even need to bring it closer to know that this was the perfume his pearl wore. The same as queen Zelda apparently.

He scoffed bitterly, putting the bottle away and spotted the blue book. He’d seen it somewhere before. He scowled at it before taking it with him. the small thing almost hidden in his palm and he snuck back downstairs easily enough.

The bathroom was empty as he walked past and he looked around for the Hylian. He dearly hoped he hadn’t upset him too much but it was for the best that they’d stop their… _dalliance_ Sidon decided to call it.

He got downstairs and almost to the meeting room before Mipha emerged looking crestfallen. She looked at him and her mood worsened.

‘Tell me you didn’t find proof?’ she asked, quietly ‘tell me the Zora isn’t an agent of theirs?’ she didn’t want to believe the Hylians were at fault here. She wanted to put her faith in the queen, they had started to become friends even.

Sidon squared his shoulders, looking down at the floor.

‘I think it’s best we leave now sister.’ He saw Zelda standing at the door, guilt riddled her face ‘before this turns into something dangerous for both our people.’ He turned and waited for his sister to follow.

‘It was me! It was my idea.’ Zelda cried, her hands clasped to her lap. She was holding her hands so hard to stop her shaking that her knuckles had turned white.

‘Please. I swear to the goddess we meant no harm.’ She bowed her head low.

Mipha clasped her hands to her chest but the words cut into Sidon like knife.

_‘No harm?’_ he thought bitterly _‘Just steal my heart and disappear forever, but no harm done.’_

‘Sister let’s go.’ He rushed out, if he stayed here he’d end up shouting, demanding to see his pearl and he couldn’t, not with all the guards present and his people’s safety to think of.

Mipha stood up straight and watched her brother leave.

‘We’ll forget this ever happened queen Zelda… But I doubt our people will come together any time soon.’ She said mournfully. Grieving for both her people’s loss and her brothers.

The siblings left with their guards in tow.  The sun starting to dip low as they walked home.

No one said a word and they walked in front of Sidon. Letting the prince bring up the rear and be absorbed in his own thoughts.

A shimmer caught his eyes and he looked over to an outcrop. It was unnaturally dark but something glimmered inside the darkness that Sidon was drawn to.

The others didn’t notice him walk off to the outcrop. He approached wearily, something about the air shook him to his core, his inner instincts urging him to leave or flash his teeth to an unknown threat.

But the darkness merely lingered. Enticing him to reach inside for the shining jewel.

And Sidon was sure that it was one of those strange opals he’d found in his rooms, their glow almost unnatural in its intensity.

He reached inside and felt a small hand put something into his palm forcefully, he yelped and shot backwards falling over himself onto the ground.

‘Prince Sidon!’ he heard Zaruk calling over the hill and Sidon watched the shadows disappear into thin air.

He could have sworn angry yellow eyes had stared at him but there was nothing there now.

A scroll was in his hand, wrapped by opal and strands of silver.

 

* * *

 

 

Link ignored the rest of the group as they packed up. Being dragged back to camp by Zelda wasn’t an unusual occurrence but today it was even more humiliating.

Brought to tears by the prince and now having to deal with his broken heart in everyone’s presence instead of the nice ditch he thought he’d throw himself into.

Zelda was busy getting everyone organised too tend to his heart ache, leaving Link to sit alone as the sun lowered.

In a few hours Sidon would be celebrating the last night of the ball, surrounded by beautiful Zora and forgetting all about him.

Or maybe there would be no ball tonight? Maybe he’d ruined that for the prince too?

He groaned into his hands as the shadows grew around him. wanting the world to swallow him up.

And in a surprising turn of events, it did.

One moment Link had been sitting on a fallen tree, the next he was away from the farmhouse, under the shade of a large oak tree with an angry Midna circling him.

‘This was not how this was supposed to go’ she roared. Orange air standing up straight like an angry cat.

‘ _And how was it supposed to go_.’ He signed angrily before hugging himself tightly.

‘Not like this!’ Midna cried, less than helpful, arms postulating everywhere as she flew around him.

‘That big oaf and his stupid royal obligations. This is not how we’d do this back home.’ She grumbled.

Link just sighed and leaned against the tree.

‘You have to see him tonight.’ She urged only for Link to laugh hollowly at her face.

‘ _How?’_ there was no way he could get back into the domain. He’d had half the Zora army chasing him last night!

‘Prince Sidon’s coming to see you. Tonight, at ten by the lake.’ She said, ignoring the look of horror on Links face.

‘Be brave Link!’ she commanded and Link just shook his head, fears running through his head.

‘You need to see him. just once more before you go.’ She struggled to convince him, getting increasingly frustarted as Link shrunk in on himself.

‘Link please, you’ll regret not going to him I know you will. The Link I know wouldn’t run away like a coward!’ she cried.

Link snapped around.

_‘I don’t know you! You don’t know me and I am not a coward.’_

‘Then go to him! don’t you think he at least deserves that.’ She asked. ‘he makes you happy, you make him happy. Why is that so difficult.’ She said, holding her hands up like heaven would sent her an answer.

Link turned away from her.

‘He loves you, you know.’ She called out to him making him stop dead.

‘It’s so obvious, the way he looks at you.’ She said softly, anger replaced with a sadness.

_‘And how would you know?’_ he asked.

‘I watched you two dance. I wanted to see how it was going and- All the time we spent together… I’ve never seen you look like that, like you do around him.’ she sighed softly. Her voice was loaded with emotions Link couldn’t explain.

‘ _We’ve never spent time-_ ‘

‘I know! I know you’re not the same Link. But I know for certain that if you don’t go see him tonight, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.’

She floated to him but stopped at the edges of the trees shadows. Unable to come closer.

Link didn’t have the head to deal with the strange creature anymore, nor deal with the raging emotions in his heart. Sunset had almost finished without him noticing and he walked away, intent on going back to the farmhouse and trying to sleep the ache in his chest away.

The mask was waiting for him on the bed. Laid out neatly with flowers and a note.

‘ _Go to him. Meet us on the road to Luto’s crossing. Love Zelda.’_  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Link walked along the coast, webbed feet making crunching noises against the smooth pebbles and sand as he walked along the edge.

Far enough away that the water didn’t touch him but close enough that he could see the small waves try to reach him before pulling back into the water.

He spotted Sidon before the prince saw him, lost in thought as he stood, staring out onto the calm waters. He wore nothing tonight, no royal adornments, no jewellery, even the feathery head piece he usually sported was gone.

Link was the same, bare except for the loin cloth he sported but even that had been stripped of its jewels.

Link stood a few steps apart from Sidon and waited for the prince to notice him.

‘You actually came.’ he said softly but thankfully he sounded happy. He got up from the ground, dusting the sand off his hands.

The clouds dispersed, letting the moon cast a glow over everything, the waters of the lake sparkled and moved with the cold wind around them.

With the new light Sidon now saw the sad expression Link wore and felt his heart tug, he ignored it though. He had questions for him and he had to stop losing his head.

There was a look in Link's eyes, and Sidon knew it meant that this was their last night together. Before he could even speak, Link closed the distance between them.

Sidon sighed. Betrayal and longing fighting in his heart as Link took a few tentative steps forward. His arms at his side and his stance going from defeated to almost defensive as Sidon continued to merely stand there.

He held out his hand and Link took it willingly, holding tightly like Sidon would be the one running away tonight.

Sidon tried to squash that bitter feeling as he walked them into the water, ignoring the small struggle Link put up as the water deepened around them.

The moonlight danced around them as the waves lapped at Link’s middle and then his chest and then higher until the fear outweighed his love and he had to stop, pulling his hand free from Sidon’s to wade around and keep his head above water.

Sidon submerged himself in the deep water but resurfaced when his partner didn’t join him. did he not want to go deeper? He watched him, head above water and waving his arms almost uselessly even with his large wrist fins.

Link shook his head and stayed put.

This was definitely the strangest thing about his pearl by far. Sidon stood back up. Water running down his shoulders, without the adornments he usually wore it ran clear down his frame. He took a step forward and his proximity seemed to calm the panic in his pearls eyes.

Link managed to get closer to Sidon and let his eyes follow the water, taking in every inch of Sidon’s chest he could see as he brushed some of the water away with the back of his hand.

Sidon watched and let the smaller Zora touch him as much as he wanted.

‘Where are you from, really?’ he asked. Where had he come from? Where had he grown up if not in the domain? Where had he learnt to swim, to climb, to dance?

Link looked up at him, mulling the question over. He couldn’t leave a trail back to Hyrule that was for sure, but even then, he’d only lived in Hyrule for a short time, coming and going with his father on adventures and then travelling with Zelda before her mother passed and her impending crowning had brought them back home.

_‘I belong everywhere. I have seen every part of Hyrule_. _’_ He struggled to sign and keep himself above water but his Zora form kept him afloat.

Being a part of all Hyrule, well it was the truth in a sense and Link felt better, being able to tell Sidon at least something secret about him.

‘Everywhere...’ Sidon said, unimpressed by the vague answer. He took hold of the hands, grabbing at his chest, his expression neutral as he dragged him backwards, deeper into the water.

Link gave an uneasy look as he struggled against Sidon’s pull but the prince was stronger than him. He thankfully stopped when Link kept trying to keep his head above water, kicking out in a useless way like…

Like he didn’t know how to swim?

Link struggled to get his fins to help him float backwards, when he tried to push back the large fins dragged him forward and the heavy pull of the water made him nervous. He managed to set his feet on the ground just barely and pushed himself back.

‘You belong to every part of Hyrule, but here.’ Sidon said, almost angry at the unfairness of it all

He followed Link as he waded back to shallower water but he didn’t let him get far back to shore, submerging and circling him with ease.

Link tried to turn with him but under water Sidon was quicker and with the water so dark the only tell Link had was the brush of Sidon’s hands as he passed him.

He jumped when Sidon raked his claws over his ass, ripping the loin cloth away easily. It floated away from him and Link tried to not be fearful of the black water.

Sidon could see just fine under water. And brushed his hand fully over Link’s naval, staying put in front of him as he slowly dragged his hand lower until he reached where his pearl would open up with enough coaxing.

He swam closer and licked it fully. Wanting nothing more but to taste him. Link shuddered above him. fear mixing with pleasure as Sidon touched him. he reached into the water to rub over the prince’s finials for support.

The prince lapped hungrily at him, running his hands over his ass and pressing against his hole as he licked.  Link moaned loudly, placing his hands on either shoulder so he could relax his legs apart more.

Not being able to see what Sidon was doing was driving him mad. He wanted to see his prince touch him.

He also wanted to know what he looked like down there too.  if he looked anything like Sidon or if his genitalia would be different like the rest of him.

After enough teasing, Sidon pressed his index inside, purring as Link used a hand to help stretch himself open. He pushed another into him up to his knuckle, relishing in the way link cried out and gave in to the pleasure without a fight.

Sidon could have growled as his tongue finally felt his slit open, letting the tip of his tongue inside. He was so warm inside and he pressed his tongue deeper, revelling in how his pearl screamed and bent over, his hands hanging on to his fins for life as he thrust his tongue deeper and pressed his fingers against his pearls inner walls.

He tasted incredible and Sidon wanted to commit it to memory, lapping the oily lubricant away. Sidon purred when his pearl started to harden, twin cocks twitching around his tongue, trying to rub against him as they emerged.

Sidon hummed and gave them space to harden. Instead he bit into the sides Link’s thighs, leaving red marks where his teeth easily cut into the soft scales he had and adding a third finger.

Link was struggling to stay afloat above him, knees shaking as the water rippled as they moved. The burn from the intense stretching made him weak and he felt like he was going to fall into the cold water soon.

 He kept looking into the water below him but apart from Sidon’s red crest which broke the water he couldn’t see anything.

Disappointed he tried to feel what he couldn’t see. He carefully reached a hand down, sliding his fingers over the two cocks and being careful not to interrupt Sidon’s teasing licks.

He moaned a long note as Sidon’s grip on his thighs tighten. He could see Link touching himself and this stirs Link up even more, spreading his palm flat across his naval he rubs at the engorged cloaca, cocks rubbing between his webbed fingers as he touches himself and explores.

Sidon growls and the sound makes Link shudder and want to bend over even in the water, lust clouding his fear.

The fingers disappear from him and suddenly the prince surges out of the water, throwing Link back in the water and towering over him.

When Link had righted himself, Sidon was still growling in that perfect way.

‘You! You are my undoing.’ He seethed, making Link jump at the angry tone and splash backwards until his feet could stand properly on the ground.

‘Everything about you is a lie! I don’t even know my own heart anymore because of you.’ Sidon shouted. Everything about him hurt but he couldn’t deny how much he longed for him, three nights and this stranger had stolen his heart so completely.

‘But I want you. I want you so badly I forget how much you’re already hurting me!’ he laughed harshly.

Link had backed himself up to where the water reached his knees now.

_‘I never wanted to hurt you. I never lied about anything!’_ he hadn’t. not about the food or the beautiful city and especially not about how he felt about Sidon.

‘You never said anything at all! I don’t know a thing about you. Everyone thinks you’re a spy or an assassin. Can you even tell me anything that’ll convince me otherwise?’ he almost begged for the right answer, the truth about why he was there.

He’d believe anything at this point just to know that his pearl was what he hoped him to be.

But the Zora stood there, mouth agape and his hands frozen in the air. Sidon closed his eyes with a hard growl before ducking down and yanking Link onto his back, splashing hard in the water.

He easily kneeled between his thighs. Only inches apart from him he leaned over, a pleading look in his eyes as Link watched him.

‘Your name. At the very least, please give me your name.’ he begged.

His pearl pointed to himself, tapping over his heart before making a fist and pushing it against Sidon’s chest.

_‘I’m yours.’_

Sidon shuddered above him, coming closer until they were inches apart.

‘Then I will treat you as such.’ He growled before pushing Link’s legs high around his waist. Link gasped and mewled when Sidon teased his lower cock against his hole.

He didn’t make his own lubricant in this form and Link thanked the goddess that Sidon’s cocks seemed to be incredibly oily on their own. The spaded tips, rubbed against him and coated him with Sidon’s lubricant, making them glide between his cheeks easily.

He moaned and encouraged Sidon to take him, rolling his hips as Sidon started to push into him.

He didn’t stop until he bottomed out. Fully sheathed inside and groaning at the tightness as Link struggled to breath, the stretch had been almost painful as Sidon bottomed out but the feeling of being so full sent pleasure all through Link’s body

Sidon’s upper cock was quickly circled by Links own and now he could finally see what he looked like. Dark navy and slightly slimmer than Sidon’s, with less of the rough ridge that dragged against link’s walls that had him howling.

The two cocks circled Sidon’s free one with jerky motions. He couldn’t think about the fact that he could control his cocks now, all that mattered was getting Sidon to fuck him more into the cold ground.

The Zora prince growled so loud it was almost a roar as he filled his pearl, his eyes almost going black as he bent lower and picked up his pace, dragging his cock halfway out before slamming back into him.

Link threw his arms around Sidon’s neck, moaning high and trying to spread his legs more. He took one hand and put two fingers up, mouthing the word please as Sidon fucked into him hard enough to make him bounce in the shallow water.

‘Both, you want both?’ he said credulously ‘Goddess above, I will ruin you.’ He groaned and Link was certain he’d hold to his promise.

He pulled out slowly, watching between them and groaning at the feeling. Once he was out he finally pushed his cocks together, urged on by Link’s wanton moans he slowly pushed both tips in.

Link threw his head back as he was stretched open on both. He needed more, needed all of Sidon and he rolled his hips down, eager for Sidon to fill him.

It took a little longer to stretch Link enough to take both of his members. The tight feeling making it hard to control his pace.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust himself fully into his pearl and take him like he wanted. The way the aqua coloured Zora scratched at his arms and moaned so beautifully for him was incentive enough to thrust harder, push deeper until both his cocks were completely inside him.

He gave small thrusts to get his beloved used to the feeling and was rewarded with the most erotic moan he’d ever heard, trailing off into gasps as his pearl came undone. His cocks twitched and coated his stomach in come.

The tightening around his own cocks had Sidon’s eyes rolling back as pleasure took over everything.

He didn’t think as he opened his mouth and bared his sharp fangs, of the claiming roar he let loose before biting into his pearls shoulder viciously.

The taste of blood and the cry of his pearl coming a second time was more than enough to push Sidon over the edge, filling his lover with thick cum. He kept thrusting, holding his mates body close as the soft barbs on his pricks expanded and kept him locked in place.

He didn’t release Link from his teeth, keeping his new mate as close as physically possible.

And when he felt Link bite into his own shoulder, completing the bond, he couldn’t help but moan pitifully into the bite and roll his hips just to hear his pearl moan brokenly from over stimulation against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a short while. Only when Sidon’s cocks had softened enough to be pulled out did he release his mates shoulder, his blood on his tongue and helping cement their new bond.

In the wild, before Zora became civilised, he would use his mates blood to easily track him across lakes and oceans.

Link carefully released Sidon too, licking the smaller bite tentatively with a whimper. Now separated Link used his palms to drag himself backwards.

Sidon knew what he was doing. The sun was rising soon. The Hylians were leaving.

‘Please.’ He whispered as he brushed his cheek across his pearls as he left ‘don’t go.’

Link whimpered more, leaving was agony and not just from his mauled shoulder that kept bleeding. He pulled himself back until he could stand and left. Looking back constantly as he walked away from the man he loved so dearly.

Sidon didn’t chase after him, he didn’t have the heart to force him to stay.

And if his pearl would still leave him after becoming life mates?... then there was nothing that would get him to stay. Not even Sidon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Prince Sidon didn’t hide his mark, nor did he answer any questions about its origins, or who bore the returned mark.

Sidon was now mated, unable to marry and while he found a small comfort in knowing he had at truly given his heart to the only man he had loved. He didn’t know if his pearl felt the same but he selfishly hoped he did.

The populace mourned for their prince whose mate left him, and sadness turned to anger on the only connection the rumours could make.

‘ _The Hylians must have done this!’_

_‘That beautiful Zora. He did this! He broke prince Sidon’s heart!’_

_‘But why. Why would he leave.’_

_‘The Hylians took him back. Didn’t you know, he was a spy for queen Zelda!’_

In Hyrule castle a similar atmosphere was forming.  The beloved queen returned empty handed. With only sadness from both her and her brother.

Their hero Link seemed a different person when he returned. Pining for someone no one would speak of.

_‘Those Zora, so selfish and just look at what they did to our queen.’_

_‘I heard they threatened war when Zelda asked for their help?’_

_‘The hero keeps rubbing his shoulder. Do you think he was in a fight with a Zora? How scary!’_

Nothing else emerged for months. No new knowledge of a supposed spy and the channels between the Zora domain and Hyrule castle broke down almost completely. 

Life carried on for the two races until a new rumour floated across the water. Like a message in a bottle that had been opened and re-written by many until only a small fragment of a rumour was left.

No one believed it, some even thought it to be a provocation. Sidon seemed to be the only one over joyed at the message inside.

_‘A Zora’s been spotted in Hyrule castle!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY!! This was a monster fic to write and edit. The editing took up most of the time as I've been going through this with a fine tooth comb but even now I'm still unsure of this chapter and feel nervous putting it up. Ahh!! 
> 
> I know there's room for improvement and will try my best!! :D
> 
> There's one more chapter of this before this Cinderella story is wrapped up in a nice bow and I SWEAR that it gets happier!! <3 As always thank you so much for the kind comments and support!!! It honestly keeps this train going <3


End file.
